Le Dernier Espoir
by Banane Black
Summary: Une nouvelle élève fait irruption dans la vie des maraudeurs, elle semble très proche de James et cacher un secret qu'elle partage avec le jeune homme. Mais qui est-elle? SriusOC, JamesLily, RemusOC! Désolé, ce n'est qu'une petite annonce, pas un new cha
1. Poudlard

Kikou, voili voilou, alors c'est ma première fic ne soyer pas trop dur svp !!!

**Discalmer : **Tous les perso sont à JK Rowling, sauf Gaetana, elle est le seul fruit de mon imagination !!!

**Résumé :** Une jeune fille arrive à Poudlard, elle est très proche de James et a une destinée très particulière !

* * *

**Le dernier espoir**

Chapitre 1 : Poudlard

Une jeune fille de 16 ans marchait seule sur les quais de la gare King Cross en poussant un gros chariot devant elle. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande, 1m 65, fine, elle avait des yeux bleux à reflet ambré et de long cheveux bruns acajou, elle portait un jean foncé taille basse avec un débardeur vert pale ainsi qu'un veste blanche car malgré le fait qu'on soit le 1er Septembre, il y avait un petit vent frais. Il était 10 h 30, elle avait une demi-heure d'avance, son train partait à 11 h. Elle arriva face à la barrière bien connue se trouvant entre les voies 9 et 10 et la franchi pour se retrouver face à un train rouge : le Poudlard Express. Le quai était totalement vide, elle monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment en attendant le départ pour sa nouvelle école.

Pour passer le temps, elle sortit de son sac son mp3 et mit la dernière chanson qu'elle avait composée et enregistrée. En effet, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Gaetana adorait la musique et particulièrement la chanson, elle avait arrêter pendant quelques temps mais maintenant, elle recommençait avec autant d'entrain sinon plus qu'avant. Elle repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivée en 1 an. En effet, il y a 1 an, lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans, Gaetana Nucciotti a perdu ses parents et son frère, découvert qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle avait été adoptée. Elle s'en souvient parfaitement, c'était trois jours avant la fin des cours, elle revenait du lycée et lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant sa maison elle avait trouvé plusieurs personnes bizarrement habillées dans l'entrée, ils lui avaient alors annoncé que ses parents et son frère étaient morts et lui avaient demandé de prendre ses affaires pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus sûr. En repensant à ce passage, Gaetana versa une petite larme, la blessure qu'avait causée la mort de sa famille était toujours douloureuse, moins qu'au début mais un peu quand même. Les aurors qui l' avait ensuite emmenée dans une famille, les Shacklbott. Elle avait sombré dans l'anorexie et arrêter la musique pendant un mois après cette nouvelle.

Puis, le directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, était venu lui rendre visite. Il lui avait raconté sa vie et c'est comme ça que Gaetana avait découvert qu'elle était en réalité la descendante de Godric Gryffondor, que son destin était de détruire le mal sur la terre en la personne de Voldemort pour que tous les hommes vivent en paix et que son grand père biologique était en face d'elle ! Elle avait également appris que ses parents biologiques avaient été tués par le mage noir Voldemort, et que c'est pour la protégée que les autorités magiques avaient décidées de la placée dans une famille moldue. Malgré ces mesures de protection Voldemort avait tout de même réussi à la retrouver et il avait tué ses parents adoptifs. Après lui avoir raconté son histoire, Dumbledore avait expliqué le fonctionnement du monde magique ainsi que celui de Poudlard à Gaetana et il lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait entré dans l'école que lorsqu'elle aurait le niveau requis à son âge. Cette annnonce avait redonner à Gaetana un but, elle remonta la pente pour venger ses parents mais elle avait tout de même pardue toute sa joie de vivre. Elle avait donc travaillé très dur durant toute l'année dans l'espoir d'entrer à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée scolaire pour pouvoir ensuite être auror et tué celui qui avait détruit sa vie, Voldemort.

Puis, lors des vacances de noël, elle avait rencontré le neveu de la famille Shacklbott : James Potter. Avec sa joie de vivre et sa gentillesse, le jeune homme avait redonner le gout de la vie à Gaetana. Elle le considérait comme son grand frère, il remplaçait celui qu'elle avait perdu. Ils s'était revu pendant les vacances d'été où ils s'étaient particulièrement amuser pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille qui avait passer une année des plus difficiles.

Deux semaine auparavant, la jeune fille était allé voir son grand père pour lui dire qu'elle était prête à entrer à Poudlard, elle avait passer ses BUSEs avec brio. Elle avait eu 16 ans trois jours avant, donc elle pouvait entrer en 6ème année sans problème, elle savait même voler sur un balai et elle se débrouillait très bien. Dumbleodre avait accepter et maintenant elle était Gaetana Nucciotti, elle venait de France, de l'académie Beauxbâtons pour finir ses études à Poudlard.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Gaetana sursauta elle était tellement absorbée par ses souvenirs qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était maintenant 11 h moins le quart et que le train se remplissait à une vitesse incroyable. Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux vert émeraude passa la tête dans le compartiment et lui demanda :

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux me mettre là ? Il n'y a plus de place nul part.

- Oui bien sur, vas-y, il n'y a pas de problèmes, répondit avec entousiasme Gaetana, je m'appelle Gaetna Nucciotti. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, répondit la rousse tout en rangeant sa valise dans les filets prévu à cet effet, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, tu est nouvelle ?

- Oui, je viens de Beauxbâtons, j'entre en 6ème année. Et toi, tu es en combien ?

- En 6ème aussi.

Elle firent connaissance très rapidement, Lily et Gaetana devinrent rapidement amies. La première n'ayant pas vraiment d'amis comme on pourrait dire, elle était souvent entourrée mais seulement parce qu'elle était jolie, quant à Gaetana elle n'avait pas vraiment revu de jeunes filles de son âge depuis au moins 1 an alors elle avait sauter sur l'ocasion de se faire une nouvelle amie.

Après une demi-heure de discussions, elle furent interrompues par l'arrivée innopinée de 3 garçons, appeler plus communément les Maraudeurs.

Le premier, James Potter, était grand (1m 85) avait des cheveux noirs de jais constamment en bataille. Il était le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de qudditch de Gryffondor et profondément amoureux de la préfette Lily Evans. Il était très gentil, le maraudeur au grand cœur comme l'appelle ses 2 amis, mais il était également très farceur et les serpantards en faisaient les frais. Gaetana le reconnu tout de suite mais elle laissa son regard érrer sur les deux autres, après tout elle aurait tout le temps de lui parler plus tard

Le second, blond aux yeux ambrés, était Remus Lupin, un peu plus petit que James, il était le loup-garou de la bande mais ça personne ne le savait enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il était de loin le plus sage et réfléchi de la bande mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne participait pas alégrément aux blagues des maraudeurs.

Et enfin, Sirius Black, le tombeur de ses dames, grand (1m 85 également) aux cheuveux noir qui retombait négligemment devant ses yeux d'un bleu nuit profond.

Tout trois était les sex-symbol de Poudlard, ils avaient toute les filles à leur pied. Sirius et James (un peu moins) en profitaient alors que Remus restait plus sobre, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pensait mais lui aussi en profitait.

James s'installa à côté de Lily sans remarquer Gaetana qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Sirius, ce-dernier et Remus restèrent sur le pas de la porte. Le premier observait Gaetana tandis que remus secouait la tête. James prit la parole en se tournant vers Lily avec un sourire séducteur et arrogant :

- Alors, Lily-jolie, tu as passer de bonne vacances ?

- Oui, puisque tu n'étais pas là, répondit la jolie rousse en repoussant le bras de James plutôt violament.

James allait répliquer lorsqu'il remarqua Gaetana, il fit un bon et cria :

- CHOUPETTE ????!!!!

Gaetana sursauta et sortit de sa contamplation pour se tourner vers l'origine du bruit, elle était tellement obnublilée par Sirius qu'elle en avait presque oublier James, son frère de cœur. Elle se leva pour lui sauter dans les bras en criant :

- JAMESIE

Elle lui fit un gros bisous sonore sur la joue sous les yeux éberlués des autres puis Lily demanda d'une petite voix :

- Vous, vous connaissez ?

- Oui nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant les vacances d'été, aux Etats Unis. »

James sourit, elle savait vraiment bien mentir sa sœur de cœur. Ils s'étaient en effet bien rencontré lors des vacances mais c'était celles de noël. Et seulement parce qu'elle habltait chez sa tante où il passait une grande partie de ses vacances. Il connaissait donc toute l'histoire de la jeune fille, il l'avait tout de suite appréciée, elle avait remplacer sa sœur morte lorsqu'elle avait un an et lui avait remplacer le frère de Geatana qu'elle avait perdu un an plutôt. Puis soudain il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander :

- Mais attends, si tu es là c'est que tu as réussis, tu as eu tes BUSEs ?

- Oui, répondit Gaetana entousiaste ne se rendant pas compte que ses paroles pouvaient trahir son secret.

- Mes félicitations, petite sœur.

James la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et ce fut Remus qui prit la parole, c'était le seul qui avait reprit contenance après les derniers mots de James, Lily avait les yeux grand ouverts et Sirius était assis par terre après être tomber :

- Petite sœur ? James tu nous explique parce que là Lily et Sirius sont au bord de la syncope.

- Oh, heu…, il se tourna vers Gaetana et lui demanda discretement, qu'est-ce que je lui dit ? ce à quoi elle répondit tout aussi discretement qu'elle s'en occupait puis elle reprit à voix haute :

- Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, il m'a rapeler mon grand frère, elle s'interrompit car parler de son grand frère mort avec ses parents lui faisait mal mais elle continua tout de même comme si de rien était (c'était sans compter sur les dons de lycanthrope de Remus), il est partit en Bulgarie pour faire des recherches sur les dragons (encore un mensonge, c'est la fête aujourd'hui ! se dit-elle) et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 4 mois. Alors quand j'ai vu James nous avons discuter et nous nous sommes trouver plein de point commun : il a lui aussi perdu sa sœur et comme j'ai trouvé en lui un grand frère, il a trouvé en moi une petite sœur. D'un commun accord nous avons décidé de nous considérer comme frère et sœur. Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

Remus n'était pas vraiment convaicu par l'histoire de la jeune fille mais il garda le silence après tout, si elle avait menti c'est qu'elle devait avoir une raison valable. Tout comme lui gardait secrete sa lycanthropie. James et Gaetana avait commencer à parler des BUSEs de la jeune fille, elle avait obtenu des optimal partout ce qui étonna particulièrement James pour une raison inconnu de Remus. Il commença à parler avec Lily et Sirius qui avait décider de laisser les retrouvailles tranquilles.

Puis après quelques minutes, Gaetana se tourna vers Sirius et lui demanda :

- Tu es bien Sirius, le frère de cœur de James ?

- Oui pourquoi ? répondit-il méfiant.

- Parce que cela fait déjà dix minutes que j'essaye de savoir de qui James est amoureux et qu'il ne veut pas me le dire !! Alors si tu pouvais éclairé ma lanterne s'il te plait ce serait très gentil de ta part, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit fondre Sirius pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Et sans prendre compte des signes de James derrière la jeune fille il répondit sous le regard amuser de Remus et horrifié de Lily :

- James est amoureux de Lily Evans ici présente depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

- Vrai ? Et pourquoi vous sortez pas ensemble, demanda innocemment Gaetana.

- Parce que Potter est un imbécile immature et arrogant, répondit Lily les joues rouges.

- James n'est pas comme ça ! répondit vivement Gaetana , Pourquoi dis-tu cela c'est totalement faut !

- C'est parce que tu ne l'a jamais connu à Poudlard que tu dis ça mais dès que tu aurras vu son comportement au château tu changeras d'avis à son égard. Rétorqua la jolie rousse.

James jugea bon d'intervenir avant que Gaetana ne parle de nouveau :

- Elle a ses raisons, elle me les a exposées, je les ai entendues et assimilées ce n'est pas la peine de revenir sur ce point maintenant si on changeait de sujet ?

Cependant Gaetana continua tout de même pour finir la conversation :

- Si tu penses que je vais changer d'avis sur James parce qu'il fait des blagues aux futurs mangemorts tu te mets le doigts dans l'oeil et profond. Sache que jamais de toute ma vie il me sera possible de detester James parce que c'est lui qui m'a redonner goût à la vie et que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante, puis elle reprit plus calmement en se tournant vers les garçons abasourdis par sa réplique, sinon, comment ce sont passés vos vacances ?

Les conversations reprirent et pour la pemière fois de sa vie, Lily, discuta avec James sans s'ennerver, elle découvrit en le beau gryffondor des qualités qu'elle n'avait jamais vu apparaître comme la tendresse dont il faisait preuve envers Gaetana en détournant la conversation chaque fois qu'elle pouvait blesser la jeune fille pour des raisons que Lily ne connaissait pas. Elle se surprit à rire de ses blagues pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. Elle se dit qu'après tout si elle devait rester amie avec Gaetana, il fallait qu'elle supporte James ce qui ne s'avérait pas si dur que ça finalement.

Sirius, quant à lui, était subjugué par la jeune fille, il la trouvait magnifique avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses suberbes yeux marrons ambrés. Lorqu'elle riait avec James il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Mais il se posait aussi pas mal de questions depuis sa tirade sur James il se demandait ce qui pouvait l'avaoir mise dans cet état, et d'après ses regards, Remus avait les mêmes interrogations en tête.

Il était 1 heure de l'après midi lorsque Lily se leva répidement en s'exclamant :

- Merde !! La réunion des préfets !! Puis elle se tourna vers James qui était aussi préfet, Dépèche-toi au lieu de me regarder comme si j'étais folle, si on va vite on aura peut-être le temps d'entendre la fin.

Elle sortit de la pièce très rapidement suivit quelques secondes plus tard par un James en furie. Les trois autres se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire avant de recommencer à discuter comme si de rien était.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que James et Lily revirent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Gaetana ne put s'empècher de demander :

- Bah dis donc, deux heures pour une réunion de préfets, vous êtes sur que vous n'avez fais que ça ? Ou vous nous cachez quelque chose ! elle avait fini sa phrase avec un grand sourire tandis que Lily rougissait et que James souriait tout comme Remus et Sirius.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de se taquiner jusqu'à leur arrivée au Château. Là ils montèrent dans les calèches puis entrèrent dans la grande salle. Gaetana resta dehors et attendit qu'on vienne la chercher pour sa répartition. Peu de temps après, une jeune feme apparue à la porte et la conduisit à l'intérieur, la jeune fille appreçu les maraudeurs et Lily du coin de l'œil, elle leur fit un petit signe de la main et s'installa sur le tabouret devant la table des professeurs. Elle mit ensuite le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête et attendit. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix.

_- Tiens, tiens, la descendante de Gryffondor et la petite fille du directeur qui plus est !! Il me semble que ta maison ne fait pas de doutes mais sache tout de même que certains préjugés peuvent être éronner._

Puis il cria à toute la grande salle _GRYFFONDOR_ elle se dirigea vers ses nouveaux amis en méditant sur les paroles du choixpeau. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Gaetana fut vite sortit de ses pensées par Sirius qui s'écartait pour lui offrir une place entre eux. Sirius et James lui firent chacun un bisou sonore sur la joue et son frère de cœur lui glissat à l'oreille sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte : « Félicitation petite sœur, tu le mérite. Enfin, tu te faisais pas trop d'illusions n'est-ce pas ? » Elle rigola un peu à cette remarque mais ne répondit pas. Dumbledore se leva à ce moment là et prit la parole :

- Bienvenue, à tout les élèves en cette nouvelle année scolaire. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer il y a quelques instants, nous acueillons cette année une nouvelle élève venant de l'école française Beauxbâtons. Gaetana Nucciotti entrera directement en 6ème année. D'ailleur, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir à la fin du repas Miss. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gaetana. Pour en revenir à l'école, je tiens à vous annoncer qu'un bal aura lieu à l'occasion d'Haloween mais ce ne sera certainement pas le seul de l'année. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les interdictions, la forêt est toujours interdite, pour les nouveaux élèves comme pour les anciens. N'est-ce pas messieurs ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les maraudeurs qui prirent une expréssion de totale innocence a leur appel ce qui amusa beaucoup Gaetana et mit en colère Lily. Ah et les sortie à Pré-Au-Lard seront affichées sur les paneaux d'affichage des salles comunes. Sur ce je vous souhaite un très bon appétit !

Ils commencèrent le repas après ces bonnes paroles, Sirius prit la parole en se penchant vers James :

- Tu n'oublie pas que nous devons faire notre blague de début d'année ? Aurais-tu une petite idée ?

James eu un petit sourire, il lança un regard vers un certain serpentard puis avec un sourire il se pencha devant Gaetana pour répondre à Sirius :

- Je pense que Servilo a eu assez de vacances, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Qui est _servilo_, demanda Gaetana avant que Sirius ne réponde.

-Eh bien, tu vois le gars avec un nez crochu et un pot d'huile sur la tête à la table des serpentards ?,la jeun fille acquiessa, eh ben c'est lui !!!

-Tu sais, je t'en avait parler, c'est le futur mangemort qui déteste les moldus !!! ajouta James.

-Ah d'accord je vois, répondit Gaetana, puis elle ajouta avec un petit sourire malicieux et la même lueur dans le regard, je peux vous aidez pour votre blague de début d'année ?

Les trois maraudeure furent surpris de la demande de la jeune fille mais il acceptèrent tout de même sous le regard réprobateur de Lily. La conversation dévia sur les cours qui débuteraient le lendemain, mais Sirius ne participait pas à la conversation, il était trop absorber par le regard de la nouvelle jeune fille se trouvant devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait déjà vu ce regard quelque part !!! Il en parlerait à Remus plus tard, James ne voudrait certainement pas lui répondre si il lui posait la question.

A la fin du repas, Gaetana rejoint le directeur devant la table des professeursen disant à ses nouveaux amis de ne pas l'attendre (c'était sans compter sur leur ténacité !!!!).

-Bonjour, vous vouliez me voir professeur ? demanda la jeune fille avec un regard entendu à son grand père, ils avaient convenu de ne pas laisser parraître elur lien de parenté pour éviter des problèmes à la jeune fille.

- Oui, Miss, je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas de problèmes, il se pencha et lui de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre, et aussi pour te dire que tu pourra aller à Pré-Au-Lard, je t'ai fait une autorisation.

- Merci, beucoup professeur, ma rentré se passe extrèmement bien, ce château est magnifique !!! répondit la jeune fille au directeur avec un énorme sourire qui le remerciait pour les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse rejoindre vos amis qui vous attendent là-bas. J'espère que vous vous plairez chez nous.

- Très bien, au revoir et bonne nuit professeur !!

Gaetana retourna voir ses amis, et leur expliqua que le directeur voulait juste lui souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. Puis ensemble ils montèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Gaetana et Lily montère directement se coucher pretextant une grosse fatigue.

* * *

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je suis nulle en français et j'ai pas de correcteur orthographique sur mon ordi alors... 

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre, si ça vous a plu, je vous invite vivement à me laisser une petite review !!!!!


	2. une nouvelle élève?

Kikou, c'est encore moi, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaise

Et je voudrais dire merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, lilchoco, je trouve ta proposition très alléchante, par contre je ne sais absolument pas comment faire pour t'envoyer ma fic pour que tu la corrige avant que je la poste alors...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle élève ?

Le lendemain matin, Gaetana se leva très tôt, elle n'avait jamais reussi à dormir plus de 6 heures par nuit alors lorsqu'elle se couchait à 10 h… Enfin, elle prit une douche rapide en faisant le moins de bruit possible (il était quand même 5 h 45) pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre puis, après s'être vêtue d'un jean et un pull rouge (on se demande pourquoi ?? lol) elle descendit dans la salle commune.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée et laissa ses pensées divaguer tandis que son regard se perdait dans les flammes. Gaetana songea à ses retrouvailles avec James, elle avait été réellement heureuse de le revoir, il était comme sa bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien. Il était son frère, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis un an voir moins, elle le considérait vraiment comme son frère et l'aimait ainsi.

De James, sa pensé dévia à Lily, la belle rousse qui était devenue son amie et qui, elle l'espérait, le serait encore longtemps !! En plus, d'après ce qu'elle a put voir dans le train et à table peut-être qu'elle pourrait un jour Lily comme sa belle sœur. La rouquine avait eu un air très absent lorsqu'elles étaient montées se coucher la veille et Gaetana soupçonnait qu'un certain brun à lunettes n'y était pas pour rien.

Enfin elle pouvait parler, elle aussi n'était pas indiférente aux charmes d'un maraudeur !! Mais, en une soirée elle avait tout de même réussi à cerner Sirius Black, il n'était qu'un coureur de jupon, un très beau coureur certe mais un coureur quand même. Elle n'allait pas tomber dans son jeu, elle ne voulait pas être une de plus sur son tableau de chasse si elle sortait avec lui. Alors, autant garder ses distances, elle serait amie avec lui et si un jour elle voit que quelque chose d'autre peut être envisageable sans qu'elle en souffre elle en profitera !

C'est lorsqu'elle en arriva à cette conclusion que l'objet de ses pensés entra dans son champs de vision enfin il n'y resta pas longtemps parce qu'à peine avait-elle fait un mouvement pour lui dire bonjour qu'une tornade de cheveux en bataille lui sauta dessus.

- Bonjour ma choupette !! T'as passer une bonne nuit ?

Cependant, la jeune fille, étouffant dans les bras de son frère de cœur et devenant de plus en plus rouge, ne put répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est que quand Remus fit gentillement remarquer à James qu'il était en train de l'étouffer que ce dernier daigna relâcher Gaetana et qu'elle put répoondre :

- Merci Remus, je viens de voir ma vie passer devant moi !! puis elle se tourna vers James, et oui Jay j'ai bien dormi, merci de t'en soucier. Je te serais cependant reconnaissante d'éviter de m'étouffer le matin ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

James piqua un fard ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Sirius et Remus bientôt rejoint par Gaetana. Cela dura bien cinq minutes après lesquelles ils commencèrent à discuter de leur blague de début d'année en attendant l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

C'est au moment où Sirius et Gaetana se disputaient, sous les regards moqueurs de James et Remus, pour savoir s'il valait mieux mettre Severus sur un piedestal au milieu de la grande salle pour qu'il chante une chanson d'amour à McGonnagal (idée de Gaetana) ou le transformer en poufiasse faisant une déclaration d'amour à Lucius Malfoy (idée de Sirius) que Lily entra dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Voyant que ça pourrait durer longtemps ainsi, (aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, j'vous jure !!) elle se fit remarquer en proposant un compromi :

- Et pourquoi vous ne le mettriez pas sur un piedestal d'où il ferait une déclaration à Malfoy ?

A cette intervention, James faillit tomber de sa chaise, Sirius regardait la préfète avec un air ébété, Remus riait du comportement de ses amis et Gaetana réfléchissait à la proposition de la rouquine.

- C'est une très bonne idée ça Lily !! s'exclama Gaetana sortant de ses réfléxions, qu'est-ce que vous… en … dîtes.

Elle avait finit sa phrase de moins en moins fort en voyant James et Sirius regarder la préfète avec des billes à la place des yeux et Remus plié en deux à côté d'eux. Lily, elle, était sur le point d'éxploser devant la tête des deux maraudeurs.

- Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gaetana une leur d'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix.

Ce fut Sirius qui réagit le premier amis il s'adressa à Lily et non à celle qui avait poser la question

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? T'es sur que t'as pas reçu un sort ou un truc dans le genre ?

Il parrassait vraiment inquiet ce qui augmenta l'anxiété de Gaetana. Mais, elle destressa vite lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait, elle rejoint Remus dans son fou rire et Lily avec sous les yeux éberlués des deux autres. Après qu'ils se soient calmé, Sirius demanda à nouveau à Lily

- Alors, puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons Miss préfète-parfaite nous aide-t-elle dans une de nos blagues ? Contre Servilus en plus ?

- Ouais, c'est une bonne question ça ! renchérit James tout juste sortit de sa torpeur.

- Eh bien, Gaetana m'a comme qui dirait ouvert les yeux sur mon comportement envers vous, surtout envers toi James, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le brun qui l'écoutait attentivement. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis hier et après la journée passée avec vous, je dois dire que je me suis rendu compte de l'erreur que j'avais commise de ne pas vous comptez dans mes amis !! Et puis, malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, vos petites blagues m'ont toujours beaucoup amusée, fini-t-elle avec un sourire pour les trois garçons.

Elle attendit leur réaction qui ne vinrent pas, puis, après quelques minutes, James prit enfin la parole :

- En fait c'est une exelente idée de première blague ça Lily !! qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Lily, Sirius et Remus ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Gaetana, elle, comprit tout de suite ce que le jeune homme voulait faire, elle le connaissait mieux que personne et elle savait que son but était de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passer. C'était sa manière à lui d'accepter les escuses de Lily, ainsi, la jeune brune décida de le suivre sur cette voie :

- Oui, c'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure, en plus ça nous met d'accord n'est-ce pas Sirius ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme en question.

Comprenant enfin le but de ses deux amis il réenchérit :

- Oui mais je tiens quand même a ce qu'il soit déguisé en pouf, sinon c'est pas drôle ; qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes vous ? demanda-t-il aux deux personnes encore restantes

- Eh bien, je pense que ce serait moins amusant s'il était habillé normalement ! assura Lily comprenant finalement la démarche des autres

La conversation s'étendit ainsi jusqu'à qu'ils aient mis au point leur plan. Une demi-heure plus tard, les cinq compères entraient dans la grande salle et s'installaient à la table des gryffons, sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves présents. En effet, voir Lily Evans avec les maraudeurs sans qu'une dispute explose n'était pas une chose courrante à Poudlard !

Pendant qu'ils prennaient leur petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonnagal vint leur donner leur emplois du temps. Sirius l'examina en prenant des toasts, il poussa une exclamation à la fin de sa lecture :

- Nan, mais c'est pas juste, on au moins une fois par jour un cour avec les serpentards !! T'as vus ça James ? le jeune homme interpellé acquiessat et Sirius se tourna vers les trois autres pour leur demander : Et vous vous avez pris quelles matières ?

- DCFM (défence contre les forces du mal pour les incultes !! lol !), métamorphose, sortilèges, potions, botanique, runes anciennes, soins aux créatures magiques et histoire de la magie pour moi, répondit Gaetana.

- Bah pour moi c'est pareil sauf que en plus j'ai études des moldus et arithmancie, enchérit Remus, et toi Lily ?

- Pareil que toi. Mais vous avez pris quoi vous ? demanda-t-elle à James et Sirius.

- Bah en fait on a pareil que Gaetana sans les soins aux créatures magiques, répondit James.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant des cours qui les attendaient dans la matinée, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de DCFM, leur premier cours de la journée en commun avec les serdaigles pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius ! En chemin, Lily demanda à Gaetana :

- Dis, t'as pas beaucoup manger, t'es pas malade au moins ?

- Non, t'en fais pas, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais très faim le matin, répondit la jeune fille en baissant la tête pour cacher les rougeur de ses joues qui apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'elle mentait.

En fait, elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup parce qu'elle n'avait pas manger pendant près de trois mois l'année passée et, depuis, son organisme n'accepte plus les grandes quantités de nourriture. James le savait ainsi il ne releva pas mais la réaction de la jeune fille intrigua énormément les deux autres maraudeurs et Lily.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle tandis que la sonnerie retentissait et se glissèrent par la porte puis s'installèrent au fond sur une table pour 5 dans l'ordre : Lily, James, Gaetana, Sirius et Remus. Le professeur entra et se présenta :

- Bonjour à tous, je suis dons Mr Lowery votre nouveau professeur de défence contre les forces du mal. Durant cette année, nous allons surtout étudiés les sortilèges de défences et les créatures dangeureuses telles que les inferi ou les loup-garou, Remus palit à cette mention, nous commencerons aujourd'hui par les sortilèges informulés. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les avantages de ce genre de sorts ?

Aussitôt, les mains de Lily et Gaetana fusèrent sous les yeux un tentiné moqueur des maraudeurs.

- Oui, Miss…

- Nucciotti, professeur, répondit Gaetana, les sortilèges informulés permettent à celui qui les utilisent d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur son adversaire qui ne sait pas comment se protéger du sort.

- C'est exact, 20 points pour Gryffondor. Passons maintenant aux travaux pratiques, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous mettre par deux ou trois.

Mais avant que les groupes ne puissent se formés, le professeur McGonagal entra suivit d'une belle jeune fille aux cheveux chatain et aux yeux bruns aux reflets ambrés qui portait les couleurs de Gryffondor.

- Escusez-moi de vous déranger professeur Lowery, mais nous venons de recevoir une nouvelle élève venant de Beauxbâtons. Je vous présente Miss Megane Jones, elle viendra finir se scolarité dans notre école pour des raisons personnelles. Bon eh bien je vous laisse vous installez Miss, je crois qu'il y a une place à côté de mr Lupin là-bas.

La jeunne fille s'installa à la place qui lui fut attribuée et salua les personnes autour d'elle, c'est à dire les maraudeurs, Lily et Gaetana. Cette dernière d'ailleurs était devenue très pale à l'annonce du professeur McGonagal, pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur elle à son entrée dans l'école, elle s'était faite passer pour une élève de Beauxbâtons, comment allait-elle faire maintenant qu'une personne venant réellement de l'école française se trouvait à Poudlard. Elle ne pourrait pas garder son secret bien longtemps.

Elle fit un signe à James pour lui faire par de ses inquétudes, il comprit aussitôt le problème et réfléchit à une solution qu'il trouva rapidement, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius avait déjà prit la parole pour dire à la nouvelle :

- Si tu viens aussi de Beaubâtons, ça veut dire que vous vous connaissez toi et Gaetana, Non ?

* * *

Bon voila... j'espère que ça vous aura plu!! 

A bientôt!! et laisser des reviews svp, ça fait toujours palisir!!


	3. Un secret dévoilé

Kikou, ça y'est me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère que vous le trouverez aussi intéressant que les autres!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un secret dévoilé

Gaetana qui avait pali lorsque la nouvelle était entrée, était à présent totalement blanche. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver quoi répondre à Sirius si jamais Megane lui disait ne jamais l'avoir vue à Beaubâtons. Pourquoi était-il si curieux?

James, lui, se demandait qui donc pouvait lui avoir donné un meilleur ami aussi stupide. _Enfin, c'est pas sa faute, il pouvait pas savoir que Gaetana n'est pas de Beauxbâtons_ se résona-t-il intérieurement. Mais ça ne changeait rien à leur problème, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de détourner l'attention des autres.

Pour leur plus grand bonheur, le professeur Lowery se dirigea vers eux pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient avec les informulés. sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce lorsqu'il leur "demanda" pour qu'elle raison ils ne s'étaient pas répartis en petit groupe pour faire les travaux pratiques demandés.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que James entrainait Gaetana avec lui à l'autre bout de la classe en demandant discrètement à Sirius si ça ne le dérangeait pas de se mettre avec Remus pour une fois.

Ainsi les groupes se formèrent : James avec Gaetana, Remus avec Sirius et Lily avec Megane. Tandis qu'ils commençaient leur entrainement, James et Gaetana commencèrent à parler de leur _petit_ problème.

- James, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? demanda Gaetana paniquée.

- Pour commencer tu vas te calmer, répondit doucement James en la prenant par les épaules, ensuite, dès la fin des cours tu vas aller voir Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il lui a prit de faire venir une élève de Beauxbâtons ici. D'accord?

La jeune brune acquiesça mais elle sentait les larmes monter, elle était terrorisée à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre son secret. Mais elle était forte, elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour un rien, elle n'était pas la descendante de Godric Gryffondor et Albus Dumbledore pour rien!

James vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuer puis son regard devenir déterminé. Il était fier d'elle, elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre et d'être forte. Ils se mirent donc à leur exercice en discutant tranquillement.

Après une heure de travaux pratiques, seules Lily, Gaetana et Megane maîtrisaient les sortilèges informulés ce qui valu une prime de 60 points à Gryffondor. Et c'est avec un devoir sur les avantages de sortilèges informulés que les maraudeurs et les trois jeunes filles sortirent de la salle pour se diriger vers leur cours de sortilèges.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Megane alla se présenter au professeur Flitwick pour lui dire qu'elle était la nouvelle élève. Quand elle voulu s'installer, la seule place libre se trouvait à côté de Gaetana, elle prit donc place à côté de la jeune fille. Le cour de cette journée avait pour but de travailler sur les sortilèges d'apparition et leur dérivés.

Tandis que les élèves commençaient à prendre des notes sur le cours, Megane se pencha vers Gaetana et dit le plus discrètement possible pour que Lily à côté n'entende pas:

- J'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore quand je suis arrivée, il m'a dit qu'une élève de mon année s'était fait passer pour une ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons pour qu'on ne l'embête pas avec son passé, Gaetana retint son souffle, ce à quoi j'ai répondu que je ne ferais rien qui pourrait faire du tort à cette personne. Après tout, je sais ce que ça fait lorsque les gens découvre un secret et qu'après ils la regardent comme une bête de foire..., elle s'interrompit les yeux dans le vide puis termina, tout ça pour dire que je sais ce que ça fait et je ne le souhaite à personne.

Gaetana l'observa un moment, Megane avait l'air tellemnt triste... Mais elle jugea qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler, ainsi, elle demanda :

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux autres? De tout façon, un mensonge de plus ou de moins, au point où on en est ça va pas changer grand chose, nan?

- Ca, c'est sûr!! s'exclama sa voisine.

Puis, elle partirent toute deux d'un fou rire silencieux (nda : c'est possible ça?) sous le regard suspicieux de Lily. Lorsqu'elles s'en furent remises, Megane prit un papier sur lequel elle écrit :

"Bon, donc je propose qu'on dise que nous n'étions pas dans le même dortoir et que du coup, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, on était juste des connaissances l'une pour l'autre. Mais après ce cours d'enchantements où nous avons discuté, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je pense que c'est une excellente idée." écrit à son tour Gaetana.

Elles continuèrent de discuter tranquillement et discrètement en incluant Lily dans la conversation.

Derrière les trois jeunes filles se trouvaient trois garçons, plus communément appelés Maraudeurs. L'un de ces trois jeunes hommes, James Potter, avait observé de loin la discussion qui avait eu lieu précédemment entre Megane et Gaetana. Il avait souri en comprenant que sa petite soeur n'aurait pas besoin d'aller voir son grand-père de sitôt.

Cependant, son meilleur ami et voisin, Sirius Black, avait remarquer son sourire et décida de le taquiner un peu :

- Puis-je connaître l'origine de ce sourire Cornedrue? Tu craques pour Gaetana? ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus dure.

James tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il répondit :

- Mon coeur est déjà prit, tu le sais bien. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui n'est pas du tout indifférent aux charmes de Gaetana. Il fixa Sirius droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il dit ça.

Mais, heureusement pour Sirius, le professeur Flitwick le rappela à l'ordre, coupant ainsi court à la conversation.

Cela permit également au jeune homme de faire le point sur ses sentiments envers la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Gaetana, il oubliait tout ce qui ce passait autour, il ne voyait qu'elle. Encore maintenant, son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par sa magnifique chevelure acajou. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça envers une fille. D'habitude, lorsqu'il en voyait une qui était belle, il lui sortait son baratin de tombeur, couchait avec elle et lui disait bye bye le lendemain ou deux jours après, en fonction de son humeur. Là, c'était différent, il la regardait, la trouvait très belle, éprouvait du désir pour elle, mais ce n'était pas pareil que d'habitude. Rien que le fait qu'il est été contrarié parce qu'il avait cru que James voulait sortir avec elle n'était pas normal. Il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé pour personne mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, Sirius Black ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, il était trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

James, remarqua que Sirius avait l'air en pleine réfléxion et décida de ne pas le déranger et d'en profiter pour observer à sa guise l'élue de son coeur : Lily Evans. Grâce à Gaetana, il pouvait enfin discuter avec elle sans qu'elle ne s'énerve, il pouvait presque se qualifier d'amis. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait été plus heureux que le matin lorsque la jolie rousse avait fait des excuses à ses amis et à lui même.

Le troisième garçon, Remus Lupin, pensait aux deux nouvelles élèves. Il avait la sensation qu'elles cachaient des choses, et d'ailleurs, James semblait être au courrant des secrets de Gaetana, le loup garou se souvenait très bien de sa réaction dans le train lorsqu'il avait appris que la jeune fille avait eu ses BUSEs. Pourquoi avait il paru si euphorique et l'avait-il félicité? Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans le fait d'avoir ses BUSEs, en plus, ils avaient dit ne s'être rencontré que pendant les vacances d'été mais Remus avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps. Et puis, il y avait aussi sa réaction toute à l'heure pendant le cours de DCFM, pourquoi avait-il obéit au prof si vite, alors que d'habitude il se fait une joie de connaître les ragots? Il était partis emportant Gaetana en coupant court à la question de Sirius. Et puis, il y avait Megane Jones, elle venait d'arriver et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait un secret qu'elle n'était pas prête de révéler.

La cloche sonna la fin du cour et les six Gryffondor allèrent prendre leur repas dans la grande salle.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés pour le repas, le directeur se leva et présenta Megane à tout le monde. Les Maraudeurs firent plus ample connaissance avec les deux jeunes filles qui leur avaient expliquer leur _relation _à Beaubâtons.

Remus n'avait pas tout à fait cru au mensonge mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il en parlerait avec Sirius plus tard parce que ce n'était pas la peine de le dire à James puisqu'il savait déjà tout, ce qui au passage l'énervait considérablement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grande salle pour aller à leur double cours de Potion ils furent interpelés par un élève de leur année de Serdaigle qui entraina Gaetana à l'écart sous les regards haineux de Sirius et James (on ne s'approche pas de sa petite soeur!! nan mais!!) :

- Excuses moi, Gaetana je voulais savoir si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal d'haloween, ce dont je doute fortement puisque l'annonce n'a été faite qu'hier?

- Et bien nan, pourquoi? répondit la jeune fille à l'inconnu.

- Et bien, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes avec moi.

- Oh! Gaetana était étonnée, un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas venait de lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui sans se présenter et il était trop sûr de lui d'après elle. Elle commença donc parce qu'il lui semblait le plus important avant la réponse : Tu peux me rappeler ton nom s'il te plait?

- Je m'appelle Mattew Jonhson.

- Très bien, donc Mattew, je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais je n'irais pas à ce bal donc je ne pourrais pas être ta cavalière. Au revoir.

Puis elle rejoint les autres qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Mattew? demanda Lily.

- Oh, il voulait que j'aille au bal d'haloween avec lui, répondit simplement Gaetana.

Mais cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire James car il renchérit :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?

- J'ai commencer par lui demander son nom, les autres ouvrirent grand les yeux, cet idiot ne s'était même pas présenté, et après je lui ai dit que j'était franchement désolé mais que je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller à ce bal, finit-elle avec le même sourire énigmatique que lorsqu'elle les a rejoint.

Sirius qui était pret à tuer le serdaigle se radoucit, en se demandant pourquoi il avait eut cette réaction, mais il n'y pensa pas plus que ça et demanda à la jeune brune :

- Tu veux pas aller au bal?

- Si mais pas avec lui, alors je lui fais croire que je veux pas y aller et quand il m'y verra je lui dirais que j'ai changé d'avis! dit-elle avec une expression de totale innocence sur le visage.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à leur cours de potion en commun avec les serpentards. Ils s'installèrent et attendirent que le professeur Slughorn arrive. Il arriva bien vite derrière eux et leur dit :

- Je vois que peu d'élève ont décidé de continuer les potions cette année, tant pis ce ne sera que plus agréable de travailler! Nous allons donc commencer mais avant tout, je veux vous répartir en binôme et sachez que ceci ne seront pas modifiable. Donc, Rogue et Malfoy, Potter et Evans, Longdubat et Sticwik,..., Lupin et Jones et enfin Mr Black avec Miss Nucciotti, d'ailleurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à vous deux Miss.

Les élèves se répartir comme Slughorn l'avait demandé et commencèrent la potion décrite au tableau tandis que le vieux professeur se prommenait dans la classe donnant des conseils à tout va.

Il va sans dire que James était aux anges d'être avec Lily et la jeune fille ne se plaignait pas particulièrement de la situation. Ils discutèrent beaucoup tout au long du cour et apprirent plein de chose l'un sur l'autre. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment mal jugé le jeune homme qui était tout sauf arrogant quand on le connaissait.

Du côté de Sirius et Gaetana, c'était le conflit constant, ils se disputaient sans cesse sur la marche à suivre. Mais quand on regardait bien, on se rendait compte qu'en fait ils ne faisaient que se taquiner amicalement, leur sourire et leurs yeux traduisant leur amusement.

Remus et Megane, quant à eux, travaillaient en discutant de tout et de rien, l'un comme l'autre ne voulant pas aborder des sujets personnels pour préserver leur secret.

A la fin du cour, ils déposèrent un échantillon de leur potion sur le bureau du professeur puis ils sortirent de la salle.

James et Sirius allèrent s'entrainer au quidditch tandis que Remus et Lily allait à leur cour d'étude des moldus, lassant Gaetana et Megane seules. Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent donc de commencer leur devoir de DCFM à la bibliothèque.

Le soir, ils prirent leur repas tous ensemble.

Remus se mit en face de Gaetana pour pouvoir l'observer, quelque chose l'intriguait chez elle, mais il n'arivait pas à savoir quoi. Puis, lorsque la jeune fille leva la tête, son regard fu attiré par ses yeux, ils étaient bleu clair et ils pétillaient d'une manière particulière qu'il avait déjà vu chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il réfléchit un moment le regard dirigé sur la table des professeurs, et là, il comprit, il se souvint d'où est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu ce regard.

Remus se tourna vers Gaetana les yeux ouvèrent grand comme des billes, la jeune fille la regarda bizarement. Puis, elle vit qu'il formait le mot "Dumbledore" avec sa bouche, et là, elle comprit, elle su qu'il savait.

Gaetana se leva brusquement sous le regard étonné de toute la salle et entraina Remus avec elle dehors.

Une fois sortis, elle lui dit :

- Je... euh... Tu ne dois parler de ça à personne.

Sa voix était panniquée et Remus, sans réfléchir, répondit qu'il ne dirais rien.

Il lui posa quand même toute sorte de questions sur elle et Dumbledore, mais elle refusa d'y répondre.

- Je monte dans la salle commune et il est très possible que quand vous reveniez, je sois déjà couchée, lui dit-elle en se tournant pour partir mais elle s'arrêta et ajouta, Et, si James te demande ce qu'il s'est passé, tu peux lui dire la vérité, il sait out de moi, mais il ne te dira rien.

Elle se tourna et partit en murmurant un bonne nuit à peine audible. En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle se dirigea directement vers son dortoir où elle se coucha et pleura. Elle pleura son secret découvert qu'il faudrait certainement bientôt qu'elle dévoile, ce à quoi elle n'était pas prête.

* * *

Voili, Voilou!!

Désolé pour l'attente, mais le manque d'inspiration... c'est un vrai calvaire!!

Bisous


	4. Culpabilité

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu tardif je sais, j'avais vraiment pas d'idée mais c'est en train de revenir!

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent et laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis!

Aller, Bonne lecture...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Culpabilité**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Remus avait découvert les origines de Gaetana. La jeune fille avait été extrèmement touchée par la découverte du jeune homme, elle s'était promis que jamais personne en dehors des Shackelbott, James et son grand-père ne connaîtrait son secret sauf si ça venait d'elle. Mais là, Remus en avait découvert une partie. Il n'en n'avait pas parlé à qui que ce soit mais il savait alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours seulement.

Gaetana avait donc décidé de s'éloigner des autres, de prendre ses distances pour que personne d'autre ne puisse découvrir qui elle était. Bien sur, James avait tenté de l'en dissuader mais il n'avait abouti à rien, la jeune fille était bien trop butée pour lui ! Il avait bien essayé de lui parler quand même mais elle ne se laissait plus approcher par personne.

Elle se sentait plus triste que jamais mais elle ne cessait de se répéter que c'était pour protéger les autres, peu à peu elle se convainquait que toutes les morts qu'elle avait vu autour d'elle était de sa faute. Malgré tout ce que James, son grand-père ou les gens qui l'avait recueillie avait pu lui dire, elle avait toujours gardé cette idée présente dans son esprit et maintenant qu'elle se plongeait dans la solitude, elle la laissait l'envahir. Mais, cette solitude finissait quand même par la détruire, elle mangeait de moins en moins, travaillait tellement qu'elle dormait presque plus. Elle retombait dans la même détresse que celle qu'elle à vécu lors de la perte de ses parents. De plus, l'approche de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa famille ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Son état inquiétait de plus en plus James et Dumbledore mais aussi les autres qui ne cessait de se poser des questions sur son comportement.

Lily et Megan lui avaient courru après pendant une semaine pour savoir ce qui se passait. Et Sirius n'y comprennait rien non plus, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle disparaissait comme par magie si bien qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de la questionner. Remus, lui, culpabilisait énormément, il pensait que c'était de sa faute, il aurait du se montrer plus discret sur ce qu'il avait découvert. Il n'en avait pas parler avec la jeune fille mais plus le temps passait plus il se disait qu'il devrait lui en parler pour s'excuser.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues proches avec les maraudeurs. Mais sans Gaetana elles se sentaient seules, elle ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours (nda : on peut pas compter tout le temps que Gaetana passe loin d'elles) , mais un lien très fort et inexplicable c'était tissé entre elles, par on ne sait qu'elle magie.

C'était le premier samedi du mois d'octobre et comme tout les jours Gaetana s'installa seule à la table des gryffondors pour avaler un semblant de petit déjeuné.

Lorsque tout les élèves furent installés, le directeur se leva pour faire une annonce :

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme vous le savez, cette année, un bal aura lieu pour Halloween. Malheureusement, cette fête ayant lieu durant la semaine, le mercredi précisément, le bal, lui, sera organisé le samedi suivant. Durant cet événement, les tenues de sorée sont de rigueur et les professeurs et moi-même attendons de vous une grande discipline ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, bon appétit !

Gaetana ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, dès l'instant où il a prononcé le mot bal, elle s'est replongée dans ses pensées. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas que Remus s'était approché dans le but de s'excuser. Il entreprit de l'appeler pour attirer son attention mais ce fut peine perdu. Il finit donc par s'asseoir à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sa présence, ce qui prit cinq minutes. Elle se tourna vers lui, puis, détourna la tête

Voyant qu'elle l'ignorait, Remus prit son courage à deux mains et commença à parler :

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé il y a un mois que tu ne nous parle plus, même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi ! Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je te demandrais aucune explication, après tout, ça ne me regarde pas mais je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne me pose pas de questions. Pour finir, je venais avant tout pour te dire que tu nous manque, ta compagnie nous manque et on t'attend toujours pour faire la blague de début d'année à Rogue, finit-il avec un sourire.

Il guetta une quelqonque réaction de la part de la jeune fille mais elle ne vint pas. Il quitta donc la table en lançant un dernier « tu nous manque, reviens vite ! »

Dumbledore avait observé la scène de loin et se disait qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de se mèler de cette histoire. Après tout, il s'agissait tout de même de sa petite fille même si il ne la connaissait que depuis deux ans maintenant. Et puis, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses élèves dépérir comme le faisait Gaetana en ne mangeant presque plus et en se terrant dans le travail.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille sortir de la grande salle, peu de temps après que Remus ne soit parti, il la suivit.

La jeune fille se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, elle se repassait sans cesse les paroles de Remus dans la tête, il avait toucher un point sensible dans cette carapace qu'elle s'était formée. Elle se disait que peut-être elle avait tord et qu'elle leur faisait plus de mal en s'éloignant qu'en restant avec eux. Puis elle se reprit, si elle restait avec eux, c'est la mort qu'ils encouraient alors que si elle s'éloignait, ils seraient juste triste et encore, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps. Elle fut intérompue dans ses pensées par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Gaetana, je crois que nous devons discuter de quelques petites choses !

La jeune fille se retourna étonnée de voir son grand-père et accessoirement le directeur de l'école dans le couloir derrière elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! répliqua-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin.

- Et bien, de plusieurs choses, en fait ! Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu te met à l'écart du monde comme ça et aussi pourquoi tu te dégrade comme ça ! Tu as déjà du perdre tout les kilos que tu avais repris pendant les vacances ! Je ne suis pas sur du tout que M. Potter approuve cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle arrêta sa marche, choquée. Et voyant qu'il avait retenu son attention, le directeur continua :

- Ce n'est pas parce que M. Lupin sait que nous avons un lien de parenté qu'il faut que tu te replie sur toi-même. Tu veux les protéger parce que tu pense que c'est à cause de toi que tes parents sont morts ?, au risque de me répéter, ce n'était pas de ta faute et je ne crois pas être le seul à le penser, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble que beaucoup de personnes te l'ont déjà dit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais je pense le deviner, tu as peur que tes amis meurent par ta faute parce que tu es persuadée que tu es responsable de la mort de tes parents et ton frère. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute ! Et puis, tu pense vraiment qu'ls seraient heureux de te voir dans cet état ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voudraient pour toi.

Il avait touché le point sensible, ses parents, son frère et James. Elle se retourna enfin et s'approcha du vieil homme.

- Je… Je… Je ne sais pas, dit-elle sur le bord des larmes, je… depuis que Remus s'est rendu compte que nous avions un lien de parenté, je me suis dit qu'il falllait que je m'éloigne des autres pour qu'ils ne soient pas en danger. Je… J'ai eu peur de voir d'autre personne mourir à cause de moi et…

Elle fondit en larme devant le directeur impuissant mais heureux qu'elle ai enfin retrouvé la raison, il la prit dans se bras et lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

- Tant que tu seras ici, avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien, ni à toi, ni à tes amis, tu peux te lier à eux sans crainte de les perdre.

Ce n'était que des mots mais ils redonnèrent de la force à la jeune fille. Bien sur, ce n'était pas la grande forme, mais elle commençait à retrouver la volonté de remonter la pente. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle se rendait coupable de la mort de ses parents qu'elle en avait presque oublier de vivre. Elle était toujours persuadée de sa responsabilité dans le drame, mais pour eux, pour se faire pardonner, elle devait continuer à vivre.

Puis après quelques minutes, la jeune fille se calma enfin, et après avoir remercier son grand-père elle se dirigea vers la salle commune où elle espérait retrouver James et les autres, mais avant tout James. Elle devait se reprendre en main et pour commencer, elle allait s'excuser auprès de ses amis.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, elle les chercha du regard et les trouva installé auprès du feu dans les fauteuils les plus confortables. Ils semblaient si unis qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle serait de trop. Cependant, elle ne devait pas se laisser arrêter par ça, elle inspira un grand coup et marcha vers eux. Quand il la vit, James s'arrêta de parler intrigant les autres qui s'arrêtèrent aussi.

En croisant le regard de James, elle fut prise d'un énorme remord et pour la deuxième fois, elle pleura. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à lui parler elle se sentait tellement coupable.

En voyant son état, le jeune homme se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'avait que Remus lui avait parlé et il avait vu Dumbledore sortir après la jeune fille. Puis, lorsqu'elle était entrée, et qu'il avait vu dans son regard la culpabilité, la même que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, il se sentit mal. Elle se rendait encore une fois coupable de la mort de sa famille et il ne le suportait pas. Il avait cru qu'avec le temps, ça lui aurait passé mais en fait c'était tout le contraire.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune avait cessé de discuter pour observer la scène. Les maraudeurs, Lily et Megan ne comprennaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Remus se demandait si c'était ses paroles qui avait fait réagir la jeune fille de cette manière, Sirius restait béat d'incompréhension devant la scène tout comme Lily tandis que Megan se réjouissait de voir que Gaetana était de retour, elle s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien, comme tout le monde, mais elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec son secret, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil.

Gaetana, elle, se laissait encore une fois aller dans les bras de James. Après les paroles de son grand-père, elle avait besoin de parler avec lui, elle voulait qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise encore une fois qu'elle n'est pas directement responsable de la mort de sa famille.

Voyant qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention, James emmena Gaetana faire un tour dans le parc. Ils s'installèrent sous un saule près du lac.

Gatana avait sentit que son _frère_ l'emmenait dans le parc, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Maintenant, elle devait lui parler mais elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait, elle avait eut peur qu'il la rejette. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras donc normalement ça devrait dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une façade, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse tomber, elle avait besoin de lui pour remonter la pente. Finalement, elle se lança :

- Je suis désolée James ! lacha-t-elle soudainement.

- Mais de quoi ? répondit le maraudeur étonné.

- De mon comportement de ce dernier mois, j'ai été vraiment horrible, je… j'ai eu peur et je me suis éloignée, je t'ai plus parlé. Je suis vraiment désolée !

- Mais tu n'as pas a avoir honte d'avoir eu peur, je comprend que tu ais été effrayée de ce que Remus avait découvert et c'est tout à fait normal. Tu sais… mais elle le coupa.

- Je n'ai pas été vraiment effrayée par ses paroles, enfin, si un peu quand même, mais c'est surtout le fait que quelqu'un l'ai découvert alors qu'il ne me connaît que depuis si peu de temps qui m'a fait peur ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ou perdre encore quelqu'un qui m'est cher parce que je n'étais pas assez vigilente. Alors je me suis éloignée de vous, du monde pour vous protéger et en même temps me protéger moi, d'une autre perte !

- Tu n'est pas responsable de la mort de tes parents, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? C'est un sorcier psycopathe du nom de Voldemort qui les a tué, pas toi ! dit-il lentement.

- Oui mais si cette prophétie n'existait pas alors… reprit tout de même Gaetana.

- Tu es victime de cette prophétie, tu ne l'as pas voulu ? il attendit que sa la jeune fille acquiesse pour reprendre, donc, tu n'es pas responsable de quoi que ce soit, tu es juste victime d'accord ? Je comprend que tu veuille nous protéger mais tu le fera quand tu seras capable de te protétéger toi-même !

Gaetana mit du temps à assimiler ces paroles, il n'avait peut-être pas tord, elle ne servait à rien si elle restait seule dans son coin à déprimer, elle devait vraiment se reprendre en main. Ils avaient raison, son grand-père et James, elle n'était peut-être pas vraiment responsable de la mort de sa famille. Elle n'en était pas encore convaincue mais cette idée commençait à reprendre le dessus sur le reste

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, dit-elle en un murmure, Je … James, merci d'être là pour moi ! Pour l'année dernière comme maintenant, je sais pas ce que je serais devenue si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais certainement continué à sombrer, comme maintenant ! T'es vraiment comme mon grand frère tu sais ?

James était ému par les paroles de la jeune fille, pour lui aussi elle était sa petite sœur disparue lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Pour toute réponse, il la sera fort dans ses bras, et il restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment. Un nouveau lien venait de se créé entre eux, encore plus fort que le précédent. Il était vraiment comme frère et sœur !

Il lui murmura à l'oreille que pour lui aussi elle était comme sa petite sœur. Gaetana lui sourit en retour, elle était heureuse qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle, elle finit par se calmer dans ses bras jusqu'à s'arrêter complétement de pleurer. Elle cala sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle considérait à présent plus qu'un frère.

Puis, il engagea la première vraie discussion qu'ils avaient depuis un mois, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la conversation dévie sur le bal d'halloween. Gaetana ne comptait pas y aller et lorsqu'elle le dit à James il s'offusqua :

- Quoi ?? Nan, mais tu rigole ? Il n'est pas question que tu n'y aille pas !! Je t'y trainerais de force s'il le faut !

Il avait dit ça de manière si drôle que Gaeatana aviat éclaté de rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps, puis, se prennant au jeu, elle riposta :

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ?

James allait répondre, puis, une lueur diabolique s'alluma dans ses yeux ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune fille. Il ne dit qu'une chose qui inquiéta encore plus Gaetana :

- Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas en reste !

Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon signe mais elle ne dit rien, elle resta quelques instants à réfléchir sur les paroles du jeune homme puis il lui proposa de rentrer et là, elle se tendit. Elle allait devoir affronter le regard des autres. Est-ce qu'ils accepteront de lui pardonner ? cette question trota dans sa tête durant tout le trajet du retour.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, Remus, Sirius, Lily et Megan réfléchissait aux évèenements qui vennaient d'avoir lieu. Gaetana qu'ils avaient vu dépérir de loin entrait dans la salle commune en pleur, James se jetait sur elle puis, ils sortaient tout les deux. Personne n'avait rien compris, deux d'entre eux avaient toute une petite idée sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais ils ne comprennaient pas vraiment.

Puis, finalement, ils engagèrent la discussion :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à votre avis ? demanda Sirius.

- Moi j'en sais rien, j'y comprends rien du tout ! répondit Lily.

Remus et Megan eux semblaient dans un autre monde, ils n'avaient pas entendu la question de Sirius. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas ignoré de la sorte, il réitéra sa question en parlant plus fort. Les deux autres réagirent enfin et le regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre, apparemment, la question n'était pas montée au cerveau. C'est donc avec lassitude et sous le regard joyeux de Lily que Sirius répéta sa question.

- J'ai ma petite idée mais je ne suis pas sûr, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent étonnés tandis que Lily et Sirius pouffaient, puis ils s'expliquèrent :

- Moi, commença Megan, je pense que Gaetana a eu des problèmes et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a quitté Beaubâtons et elle a surement vécu quelque chose il y a un mois qui lui a fait réfléchir à ce qui c'est passer et elle s'est isolée mais elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle faisait une bêtise et du coup elle est revenu vers nous pleine de culpabilité.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est ce à quoi je pensais aussi! continua Remus.

Ils discutèrent de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que la concernée et son frère reviennent. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important (Remus avait gardé sa langue et Megan aussi) et qu'ils ne le sauraient que si Gaetana voulait bien leur dire. Sirius aurait bien voulu lui soutirer des informations dès son retour mais les autres l'en avait bien vite dissuadé avec de très bon arguments mettant en danger ses cheveux!

Quand James et Gaetana étaient entrés dans la salle commune, la jeune fille avait tout à coup une bouffée de stress, son anxiétée augmentait.

_Comment vont-ils réagir? Est-ce qu'ils vont me rejeter? Après tout, je ne leur ais plus parlé depuis que Remus a découvert... Oh et Remus? Il va m'en vouloir à mort de... Je ne suis qu'une idiote!!_

Sentant le désarroi de Gaetana à côté de lui, James lui pris la main et la serra pour lui donner du courage. La jeune gryffondor réussi à suivre son ami jusqu'au feu où étaient regroupés les autres. Ils s'installèrent et un silence tendu s'intalla entre eux bientôt rompu par James qui entama la conversation en parlant des cours. Gaetana ne fit qu'écouter.

Elle ne sentait aucune hostilité de la part des autres mais elle ne savait pas si c'était bon signe. Elle devait à tout prix s'excuser, sinon, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. C'est donc sous les regards étonnés de ses amis qu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Je… je vous demande de m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir parler et de vous avoir éviter durant ce dernier mois !

Elle avait dit tout ça très vite si bien qu'ils n'étaient pas sur d'avoir tout compris. James souriait tandis que Gaetana gardait la tête baissée en attendant sa _sentence_. Elle appréhendait beaucoup leur réaction.

Ce fut finalement Sirius qui prit la parole au nom de tous :

- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne t'en veut pas, on a tous le droit d'avoir des hauts et des bas, ça fait partie de la vie ! Mais on veut que tu saches que si jamais tu as un problème ou que tu as besoin de parler parce que tu ne te sens pas bien, on est là pour t'aider, on est tes amis !

Les autres acquiécèrent et lui sourirent, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose comme ça, elle ressentait un grand bonheur, elle était heureuse. Toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée en venant vennait de retomber. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle les serra tour à tour dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle prit un peu plus de temps avec Remus pour lui glisser des excuses personelles auxquelles il dit discretement qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il comprennait.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée ensemble comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrésà discuter et à rire.

A midi, ils mirent enfin en place la blague de début d'année réservée à Severus Rogue. Et pour la première fois, Lily Evans aida les maraudeurs à la mettre en place. Ainsi, le jeune homme se retrouva sur un estrade au milieu de la grande salle, déguiser en pouffiasse et il criait une déclaration d'amour à un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blond assis à la table des serpentards : Lucius Malfoy.

Gaetana retrouvait peu à peu sa joie de vivre, elle était heuureuse et elle le devait à ses amis, son grand-père et surtout James. Une part d'elle lui disait outjours qu'elle était responsable de la mort de sa famille mais une autre plus importante lui disait le contraire et c'est celle-ci qu'elle croyait.

Le repas se passa plus ou moins correctement, James surveillait tout ce qu'elle mettait dans son assiette et vérifiait que ça finissait dans sa bouche. Chose qui faisait bien rire les autres autour d'eux, en effet, un James Potter papa poule, on ne voyait pas ça tout les jours !

Le week-end se finit sur la même note joyeuse malgré l'aproche tant redoutée par Gaetana de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa famille. Ils restèrent tous ensemble tout le temps comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient inséparables, qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais.

La jeune fille se remit même à la musique et c'est sous les oreilles appréciatrices de ses camarades qu'elle composa une nouvelle chanson qu'elle intitula « L'amitié » et à laquelle chacun donna un peu sa marque.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous auras plu!!

J'esprère arriver à publier le prochain plus rapidement

Gros Bisous!

REVIEWS ?? --


	5. Le jour tant redouté

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je sais, je suis impardonnable sur le retard, je ne vais pas essayer de donner une excuse puisque je n'en ai pas! Juste que ce chapitre est plus long que tout ce que je ferais jamais et que le prochain est presque fini (en tout cas dans ma tête )

Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers : catouluv, Catherine Broke, lilichoco et ma choupette : Angel's temptation!!

Merci à vous c'est super agréable de se sentir soutenue dans une fic!

Bon vila, maintenant, bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le jour tant redouté**

Le lundi matin, le reveil fut difficile pour le petit groupe, ils avaient passés la nuit à discuter dans la salle commune et s'étaient endormis sur les canapés. Ainsi, le matin, lorsque Gaetana se reveilla, elle découvrit qu'elle avait pris Siruis pour oreiller tandis qu'il l'a tenait par la taille, de l'autre côté, elle vit que Lily avait fait de même avec James, ça allait crier à son réveil. Dans le sofa d'en face, elle vit avec un sourire que Megan et Remus était enlacés, il semblerait que ces deux là s'apprécient plus qu'il ne le montrent.

Elle observa la scène et repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé durant le mois qui avait passé, elle se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir agi de cette manière et s'en voulait un peu. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Sirius, elle essaya de se dégager mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

Durant son entreprise, son regard se posa sur l'horloge, 8h 10, ils étaient en retard !

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle puis elle observa ses amis et réfléchit à comment les réveiller, elle pensa à la manière douce mais leur sommeil semblait trop profond, elle réfléchit bien puis fini par les asperger d'eau froide !

Leur réactions ne se fit pas attendre, ils se levèrent tous en criant tandis que Gaetana était morte de rire. Ils lui sautèrent dessus en criant et s'en suivit une longue bataille de coussins dans la salle commune qui fini en éclat de rire.

Leur course-poursuite dans la salle commune dura jusqu'à ce que Lily voit l'heure et s'écrit en courrant vers son dortoir :

- Merlin, on est en retard !!

Les autres suivirent son exemple et allèrent se préparer avant de tous se retrouver dans la salle commune 5 minutes plus tard.

Ils courirent jusqu'à leur salle de cour de métamorphose. Ils n'avait pas de chance, ils était en retard pour un cour avec McGonagal, encore avec Binns ça passait inaperçu mais là, ils étaitent tous bons pour la retenue !!

Ils soufflèrent un coup avant que Sirius n'ouvre la porte, près à affronter les foudres de leur professeur. En effet, à peine avait-il fait un pas que la voix douce de Minerva McGonagal atteignit leur oreilles :

- Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin décidés à venir assister à mon cour, je desespérais de vous voir arriver un jour jeunes gens.

Lily, Gaetana et Megan bessèrent la tête tandis que les maraudeurs dissimilaient leur sourire. Ils étaient à présent tous entrés dans la salle et alignés au fond, tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Le professeur reprit :

- Et peut-on savoir pour quelle obscure raison vous n'arrivez que maintenant ?

- Eh bien, commença Sirius avec un sourire angélique, pour être totalement honnète avec vous, on s'est perdu dans les couloirs !

Il avait dit ça sous les regards extrèmement septiques de toutes les personnes les entourant, c'est rai que les maraudeurs qui se perdent dans les couloirs, on a du mal à y croire ! Les trois jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que James et Remus tentait de refouler un fou rire naissant. McGonagal, elle, bouillonnait de rage face au mensonge de son élève. Elle allait exploser quand Gaetana intervint :

- En fait professeur, on ne s'est pas reveillé et personne n'a eu le bon sens de nous dire qu'il fallait qu'on le fasse, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à tout les Gryffondor présents.

Cependant, le professeur ne semblait pas comprendre les propos de la jeune fille et les regardait bizarement :

- Vous voulez dire que vous étiez en train de dormir tous les six, ensemble ?

- Euh… oui… c'est ça, répondit Gaetana sans comprendre à son tour.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, James, Sirius et Remus riraient à présent en essayant d'être le plus discrets possible comme presque la totalité des Gryffondors. Megan avait les joues rosés voir même très rouges après avoir compris les sous-entendus McGanagal elle allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre. Lily venait de comprendre et se dépêha de démentir :

- Non, non, non, professeur, c'est presque ça, ce que Gaetana ne vous dit pas c'est qu'hier soir nous avons beaucoup parlé dans la salle commune et qu'on s'est endormis là bas !

- Ben, oui, fit cette dernière, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Et voyant l'expression de ses camarades et la prof, elle comprit et soupira :

- Ah… d'accord… je vois…

C'en fut trop pour James et Sirius qui explosèrent litéralement de rire si bien que le profeseur McGonagal leur offrit à tous une superbe retenue pendant toute la semaine (Nda : merveilleux le cadeau !!). Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle et suvirent le cour sans autre incident si ce n'est leur ventre réclamant de tant en tant à manger.

Leur journée se passa sans anicroche, et elle se termina dans la grande salle pour le plus grand plaisir de tout les élèves !

Les six jeunes gens passèrent le repas tranquillement, mangeant tout en discutant de tout et de rien, ils revinrent sur la tête de leur professeur de métamorphose le matin même.

Après avoir mangés, ils se rendirent dans le burau de McGonagal pour leur retenue :

- J'en ai marre, ça doit faire une bonne centaine de fois que je viens ici alors que l'année ne fait que commencer ! gromelait James .

Sirius approuvait en grommelant lui aussi, tandis que les quatre autre les regardaient bizarement. Ce fut Remus qui exprima la pensée de ses camarades sur un ton moqueur:

- Si vous en avez autant marre, vous n'avez qu'à vous calmer un peu sur les blagues.

La réaction des deux jeunes hommes ne se fit pas attendre, un grand NON rettentit dans tout le couloir faisant rire les quatre autre. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu et ils se calmèrent avant d'entrer dans la salle.

-Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama leur professeur visiblement énervée, pour votre retenue, vous allez aidez Mme Pince à faire l'inventaire des livres qu'elle a acheté ces deux dernière année. Vous irez donc tout les soirs de cette semaine ! Maintenant disparaissez !

Les jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque en parlant du comportement de leur professeur :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle a mangé quelque chose d'avarié ce soir ? dit James.

- Ou alors, elle s'est fait largué par son copin ! renchérit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Ou alors, elle en plaine période de ses règles ! continua Remus.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la bibliothèque, sous les regards agacés de Lily et Megan. Gaetana semblait préocupée, elle repensait à ses parents, dans à peine quatre jours, ça fera 1 ans qu'ils seront morts ainsi que son frère. Après la période de flotement qui avait précédée, elle ne savait pas comment elle réussirait à gérer cet événement.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, Mme Pince vint leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient à faire le soir et la semaine qui suivait :

- Donc, tous les livres à classer sont au fond de la pièce, il y a trois tas, vous allez donc vous répartir en trois groupes de deux, fit-elle avec son air pincé, vous trois, ajota-t-elle en regardant les maraudeurs, vous vous séparé ! Donc ça nous fera : Potter avec Evans, Black avec Nucciotti et Lupin avec Jones, et en silence !

Les trois petits groupes se dirigèrent donc en silence vers les trois tas au fond de la bibliothèque, derrière les tables.

Du côté de Remus et Megan, tous se passait pour le mieux, les deux s'entendaient extrêment bien. Cependant, après un temps, la jeune fille décida d'abborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur :

- Euh… Remus ?

Surpris les jeune homme se retourna vers elle, délaissant les livres quelques instants :

- Oui ?

- Euh… c'est à dire que… c'est pas facile à dire… Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu disparraissait une fois par mois ?

C'était une question qui trottait dans la tête de Megan un moment déjà, elle avait remarqué ses absences répétées et avait cherché leur origine, bien entendu, elle avait remarqué que Remus avait un secret, et ce grâce à son secret à elle. Et à force de persévérance, elle avait fini par découvrir que Remus était un loup garou, ça n'avait rien changé pour elle, elle savait ce que signifiait le mot « rejet » et ce certainement mieux que quiquonque, elle n'allait pas mettre à l'écart un ami seulement parce qu'il était différent, elle aussi l'était ! A force de réfléxions, elle avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse comprendre à Remus qu'elle connaissait sa situation et elle trouvait le moment propice pour cela.

A côté d'elle, Remus avait pali, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas envi de lui mentir mais il savait qu'elle le rejetrait si il lui disait sa condition, il appréciait trop sa présence pour la perdre, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille mais il ne voulait pas la perdre, il en était sûr.

- Euh… fut tout ce qu'il réussit à pronnoncer.

- En fait, je sais déjà pourquoi, souffla Megan tandis que Remus écarquillait les yeux d'horreur, je voulais juste que tu le sache mais aussi que ça change rien pour moi, tu reste toujours mon ami avec ou sans fourrure ! finit-elle avec un sourire.

Remus soupira d'aise quand elle eu finit, il avait vraiment eu peur d'un rejet de la part de la jeune fille. Il la remercia en la prenant dans ses bras, puis lui demanda tout bas, pourquoi elle fesait ça, ce à quoi elle répondit tout aussi bas la même chose qu'à Gaetana au début de l'année, qu'elle savait ce que c'était d'être rejeter pour une différence et qu'elle ne souhaitait ça à personne.

Le jeune homme fut étonné de ses paroles, il savait qu'elle cachait un secret mais pas un aussi énorme que le sien ou celui de Gaetana, il finit par se dire que finalement, ils avaient tous des secrets les uns pour les autres et que aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient prétendre connaître tout sur tout ses amis.

De l'autre côté, James et Lily avaient eux aussi rejoint leur pile de livres et s'étaient mis au travail. Mais, on parle de Lily Evans et James Potter, alors, on peut affirmer que ce n'était pas de tout repos, en effet, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler sur le genre de tel ou tel livre :

- Mais, « Les grandes prophéties de l'Histoire », ça va dans le rayon divination je te dis, cria James tout en déplaçant le livre.

- Non, je maintiens que ça va dans le rayon Histoire, rétorqua Lily en remettant le livre là où elle l'avait poser au début.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, le livre tomba par terre et s'ouvrit sur une prophétie, Lily se pencha pour le ramasser et en profita pour lire la prophétie.

- Tiens écoute, en fonction du contenue de cette prophétie, on décidera si ça va dans histoire ou divination ! dit-elle puis elle commença la lecture sans même attendre l'accord du jeune homme, tiens, elle concerne Gryffondor et Serpentard.

James palit mais Lily ne s'en rendit pas compte et elle continua sa lecture.

_A la veille d'une nouvelle heure sombre, la vingt-troisème descendante du grand Gryffondor naîtra. Sa destinée sera telle qu'elle seule aura le pouvoir de détruire le mal. Aidée de…_

Elle ne put finr sa lecture que déjà James lui prennait le livre des mains et disait qu'elle avait raison et que ce livre relevait plus de l'histoire que de la divination. Lily ne répondit pas trop étonnée du comprtement de son camarade.

Il continuèrent leur travail en silence, Lily jettant de temps à autre des petits regards à James qui semblait en pleine réfléxion. En effet le jeune homme réfléchissait à ce qu'il se passerait si un jour quelqu'un lisait cette prophétie, Dumbledore n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

La jeune fille réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne comprennait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait de ce que James pouvait ressentir, c'est vrai, elle le detestait, pourquoi éprouverait-elle de la compassion pour lui ? Elle se résonna en se disant que c'était juste de la curiosité, oui ; elle était juste curieuse de la réaction du jeune homme ! Mais alors purquoi avait-elle envie de le réconforter tant il semblait désemparré ?

A l'autre bout le la bibliothèque, Sirius et Gaetana rangeaient tranquillement leur bouquin en se moquant des réactions de leur amis, ils commentèrent chaque faits et gestes des deux autres couples. Ils rigolaient des disputes de James et Lily et du rapprochement très net de Remus et Megan.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, ils en eurent assez, Remus et Megan discutaient normalement et les chamaillerie des deux autres avaient cessé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ils entamèrent une discussion banale :

- C'était comment Beaubâtons, demanda Sirius.

- Oh, c'était comme ici mais en différent, repondit Gaetana légèrement mal à l'aise de la question.

Voyant son malaise, Sirius changea de sujet, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il ne comprennait pas pourquoi mais quand elle était à côté de lui, il se comportait bizzarement. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Remus, c'était pas normal !

Gaetana, elle, reprennait peu à peu son souffle, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait retenu lors de la question du jeune homme. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, elle pensait plus à quelque chose du genre qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé le mois dernier ? question à laquelle elle aurait certainement répondu par une crise de larmes. Et quand Sirius avait mentionné Beaubâtons, elle s'était senti à la fois soulagé et effrayée puisqu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à la question.

Comme la conversation ne reprennait pas, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la mort de sa famille, Gaetana songea alors à cet anniversaire qui ne tardait pas à arriver, trois jours et ça fera un an. Un an qu'elle avait quitté tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour tout recommencer, un an, qu'elle était devennue une sorcière, un an qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Un an… Elle sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et les essuya d'un geste rageur, elle s'en voulait d'être si fragile, elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus pleuré pour ça, elle l'avait assez fait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Sirius remarqua la douleur qui se reflétait sur le visage de la jeune fille et à son plus grand étonnement, il sentit une petite boule dans son estomac. Il la vit essuyer une larme puis Mme Pince arriva pour leur dire que la retenue était fini.

Les six jeunes gens retournèrent à la salle commune en silence, chacune pensant à cette soiré qui leur avait tous apporté.

Deux jours avaient passés depuis cette soirée et Sirius se posait toujours autant de questions, il se décida enfin à en parler avec Remus. Ce matin là, il lui demanda discrétement de l'attendre parce qu'il devait lui parler suite à quoi il était parti prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain, Remus l'attendait assis sur son lit.

Sirius ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet alors il s'installa sur son lit en face de celui de Remus et fixa le sol. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelque minutes jusqu'à ce que Remus, perdant patience parle enfin :

- Bon tu vas me dire pour quelle raison tu veux me parler parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, il savair qu'il était un peu brusque mias il voulait le faire réagir et puis la pleine lune était dans une semaine alors sa patience était mise à rude épreuve ces temps ci.

- Ba c'est à dire que, commença en fin Sirius, je sais pas trop comment le dire. En fait, c'est que je me sens bizzar quand je suis à côté de Gaetana et je sais pas trop ce que c'est. Je fais que dire des bêtises, et plein d'autre chose du même genre et je comprend pas ce que ça peut être.

Remus eclata de rire sous le regard outré de son meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter ce qui choqua encore plus Sirius, il lui disait quelque chose de très personnel et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'est rire.

Remus fini par se calmer tandis que Sirius tentait de l'avadakévadratiser des yeux, et lui dit leu sourire au coins des lèvres :

- Tu es tout simplement amoureux Patmol !

Puis il sortit du dortoir laissant Sirius cette foi-ci les yeux écarquillés d'éffarement. Ils mit bien dix minutes à s'en remettre et arriva en retard au cour d'histoire de la magie. Il entra dans la salle sous les regards étonnés de James et Mégan, réprobateurs de Lily et moqueur de Remus.

Gaetana, perdue dans ses pensées, ne l'avait pas vu entré. Elle n'écoutait pas le cour, elle repensait à sa vie d'avant, son lycée, ses parents, son frère supra-prpotecteur. L'approche du jour tant redouté la rendait nostalgique, d'ailleurs James l'avait remarqué et ne la quittait pas d'une semelle ce qui soulevait beaucoup de questions sur leur relation. Dumbledore lui avait proposer d'aller sur leur tombe le lendemain et elle avait accepté, elle pourrait mieux faire son deuil après, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive choupette ? lui chuchota James à l'oreille, ce qui rpovoqua un sursaut et un mini cri de la part de la jeune fille si bien que deux trois élèves se tournèrent pour les observer.

- Tu m'a fais peur James dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait menançant, mais le cœur ni était pas et James le remarqua.

- Tu veu en parler ? Tu sais, je suis près à t'écouter autant que tu le voudra.

- Je sais mais, j'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur !

Elle sentit toutes les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées sur le point de sortir et mis ses bras autour de sa tête sur la table comme si elle voulait dormir.

James vit alors des petit soubresot secouer le dos de sa sœur, il la prit dans ses bras discrètement et l'emmena dans le couloir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il se contenta de la serrer très fort pour lui montrer qu'il serrait toujours avec elle. Gaetana fnnit par se calmer et les sanglots cessèrent cependant, les larmes continuaient de couler. James se sentait tellement désemparré face à la douleur de la jeune fille, il detestait la voir dans cet état là, ses beau yeux n'exprimant que sa douleur.

Ils n'allèrent plus en cours de la journée, et Gaetana finit par lui raconter son histoire, sa vie d'avant, ça lui fit du bien de se confier enfin à quelqu'un. A la fin de son récit, elle releva la tête et lui demanda :

- Demain, tu sais que … elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais James comprit et acquiessa, Je, grand-père m'a proposer de… d'aller les voir. Tu veux bien venir avec moi, elle le fixa avec des yeux empli de peur, s'il te plait ?

Devant tant de frayeur, James ne put qu'acquiessé pour accepter et la prit a nouveau dans ses bras, elle s'attachait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, il était sa bouée de secour !

Aucun professeur ne leur firent de remarque quant à leur absence pendant les cours (Dumbledore a dut passer par là), ce qui ne fut pas le cas de leurs amis. Ainsi, à peine avait-ils mis les pieds dans la salle comune que Sirius et Lily se jetèrent sur eux pour leur poser des tonnes de questions sous les regards rieurs de Remus et Megan.

- Vous étiez où ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Lily.

- Vous êtes allés faire une blague au serpentard et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit ? continua Sirius.

- STOP !! cria James, on est juste allés faire un tour dans le parc pour discuter un peu.

Gaetana acquiessa pour dire que c'était la vérité. Puis, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et dit :

- Bon, moi je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Puis elle s'éclipsa dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir.

- Oh, mais tu ne vas t'en sortir comme ça ma belle, je veux tout savoir ! s'exclama Lily avant de s'élancer à sa suite.

- Lily, non, tenta James mais s'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparut à la suite de Gaetana.

- C'est bon James, j'y vais, je vais veiller à ce qu'elle ne soufre pas trop de l'intérogatoire de Lily, dit Megan avec un ton rassurant avant de lancer un bonne nuit les gars, de faire un bisous à Remus et de monter à son tour dans le dortoir.

- Merci, souffla James en espérant qu'elle l'ai entendu.

Puis il reprit en se tournant vers ses amis :

- Bon, ba moi aussi je vais me coucher, cette journée m'a beaucoup fatiguée.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avec un regard malicieux avant de s'exclamer d'une même voix :

- Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça Cornedrue !

S'en suivit une course poursuite dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir puis une bataille de polochons au milieu de la pièce qui leur sert de chambre.

Une fois qu'il se furent calmés, Sirius demanda tout de même à James :

-Nan, sérieux mec, t'es avec elle ou pas ?

Sur cette question, les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. James faillit même s'étouffer tellement il riait, puis, reprennant son calme il répondit enfin a son meilleur ami :

- Tu pense vraiment, après tout ce que tu m'as entendu dire sur Lily que je serais amoureux d'une autre ? Franchement Pat', elle est comme ma sœur, je l'aime comme je t'aime toi ou Remus, pas comme Lily ! En plus, je ne te ferais pas ça ! finit-il sur un ton malicieux.

- Tu… quoi ?? Remus, t'es allé cafter ??

- Ba dis-donc, la confiance reigne !! Merci pat' ça fait plaisir ! s'exclam Remus, plus amusé qu'en colère.

- Oh, mais t'en fais pas Sirius, continua James, je dirais rien, par contre tu la fais souffrir, frère ou non, t'es mort. Et je suis sérieux !

En effet, James ne rigolait pas le moins du monde, il connaissait Sirius… Ce-dernier acquiessa pour montrer qu'il avait saisi le message.

- Oh, et Lunard, pendant qu'on est dans les révélations amoureuses, lança Sirius avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, tu n'aurais rien à nous dire à propos d'une jolie gryffondor, blonde, avec qui on passe pas mal de temps…

Remus rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que ces deux meillerus amis se fichaient de lui (et on appelle ça des amis hein ?). Puis il prit son courage de gryffondor à deux mains et leur demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Les deux autres rirent de plus belle, il les pensait aveugles ?

-Tu sais, tes regards sont aussi dicrets que le gras sur les cheveux de Snivellus ! finit par dire Sirius.

-Bon, très bien, j'avoue, calmez vous !! s'écria Remus, en commençant à perdre son calme.

Les deux animagus ne se firent pas prier et arrêtèrent de rire. Tout trois se fixèrent un instant puis finirent par se sourire. James demanda alors aux deux autres :

-Et, depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

Ils répondirent en synchronisation :

-Depuis qu'elle est là !

Ce fut alors une nouvelle crise de rire qui débuta qui se termina cependant bien plus vite que la première puisque James continua son interrogatoire.

-Et quand est-ce que vous vous en êtes rendu compte ? Parce que vous connaisant ça a pas du être instantanné ! fit-il moqueur.

-Quand Remus me l'a dit ce matin, répondit Sirius quelque peu honteux.

-Ca m'étonne pas de toi, rétorqua son frère de cœur. Et toi Rem'

-Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'acceptait même avec plein de fourrure, souffla-t-il embarrassé. Je… c'était pendant la retenue avec Pince, je… j'avais l'intention de vous le dire les gars, c'est juste que… j'attendais le bon moment !

-Mais on t'en veux pas Mumus, s'exclama Sirius, on est content pour toi !

-Ouais, totalement ! renchérit James.

Ils se firent une accolade et discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à se qu'ils s'endorment.

Du côté du dortoir féminin, Gaetana était en train de prendre sa douche en pensant à sa journée. Elle se mit à chanter pour se relaxer puis analysa ce qu'elle avait fait, pour la première fois depuis leur mort, elle s'était confier à quelqu'un. James avait toujours été là pour elle, il le lui avait dit, si un jour elle avait un problème, elle n'avait qu'à lui envoyer un hibou et il arrivait. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait, préférant rester seule dans sa chambre à pleurer sur son passé. Elle n'avait jamais voulu en parler, c'était trop dur, mais aujourd'hui elle le regrettait, si elle l'avait fait plus tôt, elle se serait certainement senti mieux bien avant.

Elle sorti de la douche, apaisée, et en continuant de chanter, elle s'habilla avant de rejoindre la chambre.

En ouvrant la porte elle vit Lily en pleine réfléxion alongée sur son lit, elle se mit dans le sien juste en face et l'observa. Elle ne remarqua qu'après que Megan se trouvait elle aussi sur son lit en train de lire. Gaetana comença à s'allonger pour dormir mais une voix perça le silence :

- Tu l'aime ? demanda Lily d'une voix qui se voulait calme et placide mais où perçait une once de colère.

Se sentant maintenant d'humeur taquine, Gaetana fit mine de ne pas comprendre la question :

- Qui donc ?

- James, lacha Lily, agacée.

- Bien, oui… commença la jeune brune.

- Quoi ?? s'écria aussitôt la rousse.

Et s'en fut trop pour la blonde qui éclata de rire bientôt suivit par Gaetana, sous le regard rageur de Lily.

Ayant reprit son souffle, Gaetana finit enfin sa phrase.

- Mais comme un frère, je le considère comme mon frère. Tu tombrais amoureuse de ton frère toi ?

- Non, bougonna Lily, mais avoue que votre comportement prète à confusion.

- Ah parce que tu trouve que les regards amoureux que James te lance toute les dix seconde lorsque tu es dans la même pièce traduise son amour pour Gaetana ? questionna alors Megan se mellant à la conversation.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je …

Lily rougit tellement qu'elle pouvait faire concurrence à ses cheveux. Gaeatan rit quelque instants avant de s'écrier à son tour :

- Tu es amoureuse de lui !!

C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose ce qui eut pour effet si c'était possible de faire rougir Lily encore plus. Face à la réaction de ses amis, Megan rit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Gaetana reprenne la parole.

- Oh, c'est bon hein, tu peux rire toi avec ton béguin pour Remus !

Ce fut au tour de Megan de rougir en s'étoufant tandis que Lily riait comme une cinglée. Gaetana quant à elle semblait réfléchir. Puis, d'une toute petite voix, elle finit par leur avouer :

- Le pire, c'est que je crois que je suis amoureuse de Sirius, souffla-t-elle.

Elles restèrent un instant toutes les trois sans voix avant de partir d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elles ne se calmèrent qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes. Puis Lily dit d'une voix qui se voulait dépitée :

- Vous rendez compte, on est amoureuse des maraudeurs, on ne vaut pas mieux que la bande de greluches qui leur sert de fan club !

Cependant, son sourire trahissait son amusement. Elles continuèrent de débattre sur leur soi-disant stupidité avant de se coucher vers minuit.

Avant de s'endormir, Gaetana leur dit merci d'une voix pleine de gratitude, ses deux amies ne comprirent pas tout de suite mais elles étaient tellement fatiguées qu'elles s'endormirent sans plus chercher.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Ils étaient presque tous d'humeur joyeuse, seuls James et Gaetana avait une mine grave.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, James s'eclipsa un instant avec un sourire en coin. Lorsqu'il revint, ils s'installa avec ses amis et les informa du programme de Gaetana et lui pour la journée :

-En fait, aujourd'hui, Gaetana et moi on doit aller à Pré-au-Lard alors on n'ira pas en cours avec vous.

Gaetana le regarda avec un regard plein de gratitude pour ce mensonge, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle pourrait justifier leur absence et puis, sa bonne humeur de la soiré précédente s'était envolée lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle s'était rendu compte de e qui se passait aujourd'hui. James, quant à lui guetta leur réaction et elle ne tarda pas à venir.

-Et pour faire quoi ? Demanda Lily suspicieuse.

-Ca Lily-jolie c'est une surprise que tu auras ce soir ou ce midi ! répondit-il avec un clin d'œil qui à son plus grand étonnement fit rougir la jeune fille.

Elle voulu rétorquer, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps car le professeur McGonnagal était dérière elle et qu'elle parla avant Lily.

-Miss Nucciotti, Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, le directeur vous attend.

Les deux interpellés se levèrent et suivirent leur professeur en faisant un signe à leur amis, enfin James fit le signe, Gaetana était trop occupée à empêcher les larmes de couler pour le faire elle-même. Mais à peine avait-ils franchit les portes de la grande salle que ses barrières s'éfondrèrent, James la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et la consola pendant qu'ils arrivaient devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur, elle s'était calmée.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et leur porfesseur de métamorphose s'eclipsa les laissant seuls avec le directeur. Ce-cernier ne tarda pas à prendre la parole :

- J'ai préparé un portoloin qui nous emmènera directement au cimetière puis vous aurez quartier libre pour l'après-midi.

Les deux jeunes acceptèrent puis ils partirent avec le bouton qui les déposa (balança serait plus approprié ) à l'entré du cimetière désert. Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les allées avant de s'arrêter devant une grande tombe en marbre blanc où était gravée _A Naomi et Joachim Nucciotti, des parents aimants et Luka un frère merveilleux, puissiez vous reposer en paix à jamais._

S'en fut trop pour Gaetana qui éclata en larmes dans les bras de James, Dumbleodre impuissant regardait sa petite fille souffrir et s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle.

Il s'éloigna vers un tombe moins belle où l'on ne pouvais voir que les noms des défunts, William et Nora Davis, son fils caché et sa belle-fille, parents de Gaetana. En repensant à son fils et la femme qui fut sa mère, le vieu directeur ne pu que verser lui aussi une petite larme, ils avaient eu une vie si triste. Ne pas pouvoir vivre avec Carrie, la femme qu'il aimait, et leur fils et les regarder partir avaient été pour lui les plus dures des épreuves. Et tout ça à cause de Voldemort, encore et toujours lui. Il ne craigniat pas Dumbledore mais il assassinait toute personne attaché de près ou de loins à lui, William et Carrie étaient de loin ses première cibles et Albus ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas Gaetana et James approchés, ils se retrouvèrent donc à trois sur cette tombe. Losqu'il les remarqua, le directeur leur demanda :

-Ca va ?

-Oui, on peu s'en aller maintenant, fit Gaetana les yeux rougis de larmes.

-Très bien, répondit son grand-père, allons-y alors.

Il prirent alors le même portoloin qu'à l'allée et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur cinq minutes plus tard.

-A partir de maintenant, vous avez quartier libre, mais je vous voir au repas de midi, c'est à dire dans moins de deux heures, suis-je bien clair ?

-Oui Monsieur, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Puis, ils sortirent du bureau et se rendirent dans la salle commune pour discuter un peu.

Une fois qu'ils furent correctement installés, James prit la parole :

-Ca va ?

-Oui Jamesie, ca va, répondit Gaetana légèrement exaspérée.

-Alors, je voulais te dire que j'avais un moyen pour que tu aille au bal d'halloween ! fit-il plus joyeux.

-James, je ne veux pas y aller, tu ne peux pas m'y obliger !

-Ca, c'est ce que tu penses, termina-t-il mystérieux. A part ça, tu voudrais pas me chanter quelque chose s'il te plait ?

-Euh… si tu veux, je reviens !

Gaetana partit dans sa chambre chercher sa guitare et redescendit dans la salle commune où James l'attendait. Elle ne comprennait pas où il voulait en venir mais se dit que ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, elle allait chanter, ça lui ferait du bien. Elle oublierait en chanson.

Elle chanta un répertoire moldu que James ne connaisait pas mais qu'il apréciait tout de même. C'était du rock mais triste, elle chantait toute les époques, des Beatles à The Fray en passant par Oasis ou Evanescence. C'était son univers, là où elle se sentait le mieux, le plus à l'aise.

Elle finit de chanter par Knockin' on heaven's door, Gaetana vit quelque larme au coin des yeux de son frère de cœur et l'enlaça, c'est dans cette position que leur amis les trouvèrent pour aller manger.

Ils ne posèrent pas de questions voyant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et s'insatallèrent à la table des gryffondor tout en parlant de leur cours de la matinée avec les deux absents.

Cependant, tandis que Sirius relatait la manière dont Severus Rogue avait fait malencontreusement exploser son chaudron alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas touché, Dumbledore se leva :

- Bonjour à tous, toutes les discussions s'arrêtrèrent imédiatement, comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, nous avons enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour animer le bal d'halloween.

Gaetana releva la tête, elle n'avait pas été très attentive au repas du matin alors…

-Cette personne m'a fait dire par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses amis qu'elle acceptait de faire l'animation du bal et bien que je ne l'ai pas vue personnelement, j'ai toute confiance en ses capicité de chant.

Personne ne comprennait où il voulait en venir, du petit groupe, seul James semblait comprendre quelque chose au charabia du professeur et avait un énorme sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Les autres attendait la suite tandis que Gaetana regardait James suspicieusement. Puis, tout se mit en place dans sa tête, James voulait qu'elle aille au bal et avait trouvé un moyen tel qu'elle y soit obligé, en plus, il lui avait souvent dit qu'elle chantait très bien. Elle ouvrit la bouche en un gémissement éttouffé et se pencha vers James sous les regards curieux de ses amis :

- Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça ? elle avait un regard supliant de chien battu.

- Fait quoi ? rétorqua alors le garçon avec un air innocent collé au visage.

Les autres ne comprirent pas la conversation mais Dumbledore les éclaira bien vite :

- C'est donc avec une grande joie que je vous annonce que c'est Gaetana Nucciotti qui va animer ce bal, sous les recommandations de James Potter. Je vous demande de…

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase car la voix de Gaetana retentit dans le réfectoir :

- JAMES POTTER, JE VAIS TE TUER !!

Le jeune homme, sachant que son courage de Gryffondor ne lui serait d'aucune aide face à la jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit de la grande salle suivit par une Miss Nucciotti en furie.

* * *

Vila Vila.

J'espère que l'idée de James vous a plu! Dites le moi!!

A bientôt pour la suite!!

Reviews??


	6. Halloween

Salut tout le monde!!

Désolée pour le retard.... Je sais, plus de trois mois (si ce n'est plus...) c'est impardonnable!!!

Mais ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents alors....

Ca excuse?? Nan?? vous avez raison... Mais bon, liser quand même... ^^

* * *

La course poursuite des deux gryffondor dura pendant près d'une heure et ne finit que parce que le couvre feu arrivait.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune quelque peu essoufflés, tous les regards se tournèrent vers, eux, en effet, leur sorti de la grande salle avait attiré l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Leurs amis, étaient installés près du feu, sur les canapés et les observaient souriants.

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'installer près d'eux sous le regard de la salle commune entière puis les discussions reprirent sauf pour le petit groupe. Personne ne savait vraiment comment réagirent face à la jeune fille.

Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole :

- C'est cool, pour une fois, on aura quelqu'un qui sait vraiment chanter pour animer le bal ! Quand je pense que l'année dernière, c'est Britanny et ses dindes de copines qui l'ont fait, j'en ai encore mal aux oreilles ! finit-il avec un air horrifié sur le visage.

Ceci eut pour effet de faire rire ses camarades et de détendre l'atmosphère. Cependant, Gaetana reprit tout de même sur un ton très sérieux :

- Je tiens quand même à préciser que j'irais voir Dumbledore pour trouver une solution à certains problèmes, fit-elle en fixant James d'un air mystérieux ce qui inquiéta quelque peu le jeune homme.

Ils finirent la soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Gaetana ne semblait plus en vouloir à James et les autres avaient complètement oublié leur absence de la journée.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha, Gaetana pensait à ce qu'elle irait dire à son grand-père le lendemain, elle imaginait bien la tête que ferait James quand elle lui annoncerait. Elle repensa tout de même un peu à ses parents et à son frère, à sa journée et aussi à son grand-père, elle avait bien vu sa réaction face à la tombe de ces inconnus pour elle. Elle lui en parlerait pour mieux comprendre.

Le lendemain, Gaetana se dirigea comme prévu vers le bureau de son grand-père pour lui faire part de son idée. Elle s'était levée tôt pour que James ne soit pas au courrant

Ainsi, c'est à 7 h du matin qu'elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau.

- Patacitrouille.

Elle monta l'escalier qui venait de se dégager du mur et frappa à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez.

Gaetana obéit et se retrouva dans la pièce, devant elle se tenait son grand-père assis derrière son bureau.

-Tiens, Gaetana, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite si matinale ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-Bonjour grand-père, fit la jeune fille, en fait, je venais pour parler du bal d'halloween, je sais que je ne peux plus me désister mais, en fait, disons que je n'étais pas vraiment au courrant !

-Oh, je vois, James t'a jouer un tour parce que tu lui a dit que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'aller à ce bal c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça, mais je suppose que tu étais déjà au courrant… avança-t-elle et le sourire malicieux de son grand-père lui répondit, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! fit-elle faussement dépitée. Enfin, je voudrais régler quelques commodités pour le spectacle.

- Qui seraient ? l'encouragea-t-il toujours souriant.

-Je voudrais déjà savoir à quand nous jouons dans la soirée, ensuite, si j'ai carte blanche au niveau du style de musique, c'est à dire plutôt moldue ?

-Et bien pour la musique je n'y vois aucun inconvénients quant à quand dans la soirée, je dirais que ce sera après le repas donc vers 22 heures. Mais tu as dit nous ?

-Oui, James va m'accompagner à la batterie et au chant, il se débrouille très bien ! fit Gaetana avec un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

-Oh, je vois et je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courrant et que c'est à moi de lui annoncer ce matin devant toute la grande salle ? répondit son grand-père avec le même sourire.

-C'est à peu près ça en effet, rigola-t-elle.

-Mais, tu sais, vous n'avez que deux semaines avant le bal, tu penses que vous aurez le temps de travailler assez pour être près à temps ?

-Oui, on jouait ensemble pendant les vacances, on n'aura aucun problème.

-Très bien, alors dans ce cas je pense que je vais te laisser partir pour déjeuner. A toute à l'heure.

Gaetana sortit du bureau et partit vers la grande salle le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, son grand-père était déjà installé ainsi que tous ses amis. Elle les rejoignit et s'installa avec eux.

-T'étais où ? lui demanda suspicieusement James.

-Moi, il fallait que je demande quelque chose à quelqu'un, répondit-elle innocemment ce qui ne dupa pas le jeune homme.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard à Gaetana avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner tout en écoutant discrètement la discussion de Gaetana avec Lily et Megan à propos des cours qu'ils avaient manqués la veille. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien de son escapade matinale, il discuta avec Remus et Sirius mais de leur prochaine blague.

Le petit déjeuner se passa ainsi, les garçons parlant blagues et les filles cours, il fut entrecoupé une fois par James qui voyant Gaetana ne manger qu'une pomme lui mit de force un croissant dans la bouche sous les yeux exaspérés des autres qui lui disait de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait, chose dont il se fichait comme de sa première chaussette.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva :

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Comme vous le savez tous, c'est Miss Nucciotti qui animera le bal d'halloween qui aura lieu le 31 octobre au soir, c'est à dire samedi dans deux semaines. Elle est venu me voir ce matin pour me faire part d'une requête, en effet, il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour l'aider à mettre en œuvre le spectacle et part la même occasion lui servir de musicien. Nous avons donc cherché ensemble une personne assez proche d'elle et qui pourrait répondre à ces conditions et n'avons vu qu'une personne.

Il dirigea son regard vers la table des Gryffondors et plus particulièrement vers les maraudeurs et les filles. Gaetana rigolait intérieurement, elle voyait le visage de James se décomposer au fur et à mesure que le directeur parlait. Puis il prononça la phrase fatale :

-C'est donc James Potter qui assistera Miss Nucciotti pour le bal d'halloween, bien entendu il peut refuser cette tâche cependant il doit le faire en étant conscient qu'il laissera Miss Nucciotti seule pour préparer ce spectacle en deux semaines seulement.

Le directeur fixa James dans les yeux pendant quelques instants puis ce dernier, blanc comme un linge se leva et répondit :

-J'accepte de l'aider.

Il avait dit cela froidement puis sans un regard pour personne, il quitta la grande salle. Gaetana se sentit mal, elle ne pensait pas que James réagirait ainsi, mais plutôt qu'il le prendrait bien, comme un défi. Elle avait voulu lui faire une blague, pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se leva à son tour pour le suivre et lui parler.

-Je vais le chercher, avait-elle dit aux autres avant de quitter à son tour la grande salle.

Aucun des quatre n'avait cherché à la rattraper et l'avait laissée faire.

Sirius lui fit quand même une remarque :

- Bonne chance !

Gaetana ne se retourna pas et il ne su même pas si elle l'avait entendu. Il se tourna alors vers les autres et dit joyeusement:

-C'est bien compliqué toutes leur histoires !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

-Bon on y va ? fit Megan, sinon on va être en retard.

-Ok, ok, bougonna Sirius, on n'est pas aux pièces non plus !

Remus se mit à rire franchement rapidement suivit de Megan tandis que Sirius prenait une mine encore plus renfrognée. Seule Lily semblait neutre face à la situation, en fait elle n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'elle avait vu James si mal. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle avait senti ce nœud dans son estomac lorsqu'il s'était levé blanc comme un linge, ni pourquoi elle avait eu soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler, de lui rendre le sourire. Enfin si elle savait, elle était amoureuse de lui, elle se l'était enfin avoué, mais elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce genre de réaction.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Megan qui lui disait qu'ils allaient en cours. Tandis qu'elle se levait Sirius lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Tiens tiens, la petite tigresse en pince pour Jamesie chou, quand il va savoir ça…

Lily se retourna vivement et s'exclama sur le même ton :

-Ne lui dit rien !!

Elle avait les yeux exorbités et semblait très effrayée, si Sirius s'était rendu compte de quelque chose, James ne tarderait pas à le savoir, et ça, elle voulait à tout pris l'éviter, elle était peut-être amoureuse de lui mais lui…

Sirius quant à lui, était choqué de sa réaction, il pensait juste la faire enrager en insinuant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et James mais il pensait qu'elle s'énerverait contre lui comme elle fait d'habitude et non qu'elle lui demanderait de se taire en affirmant ainsi qu'il avait eu raison. Il se demanda s'il devait le dire à James ou pas, il s'imaginait d'ici son visage réjouit comme jamais et son regard brillé de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lily. Puis son regard tomba sur le visage terrifié de Lily et son regard implorant et il finit par dire :

-C'est bon, je me tairais, mais tu sais, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux pas qu'il le sache, il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Lily réfléchit un instant à ce que Sirius venait de lui dire, l'homme le plus heureux du monde hein ? est-ce que c'était vraiment vrai ? Etait-il vraiment amoureux d'elle comme il le disait depuis trois ans ? Son cœur lui criait que oui tandis que sa tête lui disait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour la mettre dans son lit et la jeter ensuite comme on jette un morceau de papier toilette usé. Et comme d'habitude, elle suivit sa tête et non, son cœur pour répondre à Sirius :

-Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'aime pas et je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il a gagné la partie, il ne m'aura pas juste pour que je couche avec lui.

Et elle rejoint Remus et Megan qui les attendaient devant les portes de la grande salle sans un regard pour le jeune homme. Sirius arriva à sa suite et ils partirent ensemble vers leur cours de métamorphose.

Ce n'est qu'au repas de midi que James et Gaetana firent leur apparition, ils les attendaient à la table des Gryffondor l'un en face de l'autre ils discutaient comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Lorsque Sirius, Remus, Lily et Megan s'installèrent, ils leur lancèrent un « salut » toniturant et leur demandèrent comment s'étaient passés les cours de la matinée.

-Oh, très bien, mis à par votre absence, tout c'est très bien passé, fit Sirius sur un ton ironique.

-C'est vrai ça, vous étiez où ? renchérit Lily sur un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui ne trompa personne.

-Ca, ça ne regarde que nous, fit Gaetana avec un clin d'oeil à James qui lui répondit par un petit rire, puis elle reprit sérieusement, mais, ne vous en faites pas pour nous, Dumbledore a informé les profs de notre absence pour la matinée, on aura pas de problème pour ça ! finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tout à fait, donc racontez nous un peu ce que vous avez fait en cours ? termina James.

Sirius soupira en voyant que ses amis ne leur diraient rien de leur activité de la matinée, il s'installa en écoutant Megan résumer leur cours de métamorphose et d'histoire de la magie. Lily aussi était déçu que ses amis ne lui disent pas où ils étaient, et, chose qui la surpris énormément, elle se sentait de plus en plus jalouse de Gaetana. Elle aurait tellement aimé être celle qui rendrait le sourire à James…

Remus et Megan, eux, comprenaient que leur amis ne leur raconte pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, après tout, ils n'étaient obligés de connaître totalement l'emploi du temps des autres. Ils relativisaient bien qu'ils auraient tout de même aimés qu'ils leur fassent part de leur activité. Ils faisaient parti de ceux qui savent ce que veut dire « garder un secret pour soi », ils avaient une part d'eux même qu'ils cachaient aux autres.

La discussion du repas tourna donc autour des cours et seuls James, Gaetana, Remus et Megan y participait.

Sirius finit par se faire une raison, si ils ne voulaient pas leur dire, ce n'était pas grave, après tout, tout le monde a ses secrets. Mais c'est vrai que savoir que son meilleur ami et la fille que l'on aime partager le même secret et être mis à l'écart ce n'est pas forcément très drôle.

Lily, elle, ne se défaisait pas de sa jalousie, elle avait peur de finir par dire quelque chose à Gaetana qui pourrait la blesser et choisit l'indifférence.

C'est dans cette ambiance quelque peu mitigée que nos six gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur double cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

En début de cours, le professeur Lowry leur annonça qu'aujourd'hui ils ne feraient que de la théorie. Dans la salle résonnèrent alors les soupirs de déception de James et Sirius ce qui fit sourire leur professeur. Les deux jeunes hommes se sont contentés de discuter par papiers échangés pendant que les quatre autres prenaient des notes.

Leur second cours de l'après midi était un cours de soins aux créatures magiques auxquels James et Sirius ne participaient pas.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés dans le parc, le professeur Vascow leur expliqua le thème du jour :

-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les licornes, nous allons aller les étudier dans leur milieu naturel. Comme vous êtes censés le savoir, les licornes sont plus réceptives aux filles qu'aux garçons, je vous demanderais donc de faire des groupes de deux personnes comportant au moins une fille. Vous aurez pour objectif de me faire une liste par groupe des caractéristiques des licornes en fonction de ce que vous verrez amis aussi de ce que vous trouverez à la bibliothèque sur le sujet. Vous me rendrez votre devoir au prochain cours. C'est compris ? Bien dans ce cas, faites les groupes et nous y allons.

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement, si bien que rapidement, il ne restait que nos quatre gryffondors.

-Bon, je me dévoue pour que tu reste pas tout seul, fit Megan à Remus avec un air dépité sur le visage.

-Et ben merci, ça fait plaisir, répondit celui-ci plus amusé qu'en colère, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens aimer là c'est dingue !

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard amusé de Gaetana qui se tourna vers Lily :

-Bon et bien je crois qu'on a pas le choix, on va devoir se mettre ensemble !

Elle avait dit cela joyeusement, mais Lily ne semblait pas d'humeur à s'amuser de la situation. Elle avait le visage fermé réfléchissant à ses réactions face à la relation de James et Gaetana depuis le début de la journée. Gaetana dévisagea Lily un moment avant de retourner vers les deux autres qui continuaient de se chamailler

Ils prirent finalement la direction de la forêt interdite dans un silence religieux. Ils arrivèrent près d'un quart d'heure plus tard dans une petite clairière remplie de licornes. Ces dernière prirent tout d'abord peur et se reculèrent face à la masse d'humain qu'elles voyaient arriver, puis elles se calmèrent et firent comme si de rien n'était voyant qu'ils ne leur voulaient pas de mal.

Leur professeur leur donna une dernière recommandation avant de les laisser se débrouiller :

-Je vous demanderais juste de vous dispersez et de n'observez qu'une licorne par groupe, ce qui signifie que vous êtes un groupe sur licorne me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Elle attendit que ses élèves aient acquiescés pour leur donner le feu vert.

Ils obéirent et se dispersèrent dans la clairière, Remus et Megan partant d'un côté, Gaetana suivit Lily qui était déjà auprès d'une jeune licorne qui n'avait pas encore de corne.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et la caressa avant de se tourner vers Lily :

-Comment on fait, on prend des notes toutes les deux et on met en commun ensuite ou on fait ensemble tout de suite ?

Elle attendit une réponse pendant quelques minutes puis voyant que Lily ne répondait pas, elle utilisa une autre manière de faire les choses. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et la secoua un peu, juste pour la faire réagir. C'eut l'effet escompter puisque Lily sursauta avant de dire sur un ton qui laissait transparaître une pointe de colère :

-Quoi ?

-Comment on fait pour le cours ? réitéra Gaetana étonnée du ton de son amie.

-Je prend mes notes et toi les tiennes et ensuite on met en commun.

Lily ne laissa pas le temps à Gaetana de répondre qu'elle s'était déjà tourné vers la petite licorne en sortant un parchemin et une plume de son sac et commençait à prendre des notes.

Gaetana fut très étonnée du comportement de Lily, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il lui semblait évident que c'était de sa faute, sinon elle ne se serait pas montrée si distante seulement envers elle. Gaetana réfléchit un instant à ce qui pouvait mettre Lily dans cet état tout en commençant à prendre des notes elle aussi. Elle ne trouva rien.

Le cours se termina sans que Lily n'ait adressé une seule fois la parole à Gaetana. Cette dernière se sentant de plus en plus mal face à cette indifférence rentra dans la salle commune laissant les trois autres aller à leur cours d'étude des moldus tous seuls.

Lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la salle commune, elle ignora James et Sirius installés auprès du feu pour monter directement dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lily et Megan. Elle s'installa sur son lit et laissa les larmes couler, elle se détestait d'être aussi sensible, mais elle s'en voulait parce qu'à cause d'elle Lily était en colère mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin c'était aller chercher James dans la salle sur demande pour s'excuser.

Gaetana sourit légèrement à ce souvenir à travers ses larmes.

_Après avoir chercher dans tout le châteaux pendant plus d'une heure, elle avait enfin trouvé James. Il était en train de fixer le feu d'un air absent dans la salle sur demande à l'intérieur de laquelle elle était entrée elle ne savait plus comment._

_Le jeune homme lui avait adressé la parole sans même se tourner vers elle :_

_-C'est une vengeance par rapport à hier, hein ?_

_Gaetana s'était installée à côté de lui avant de répondre :_

_-Oui, mais c'est une vengeance utile, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider et en plus, je me suis dit que tu serais la seule personne capable de me soutenir pour ce premier concert._

_Elle avait finit sur une petite voix, elle faisait allusion au fait que ce serait son premier concert et que sa famille ne serait pas là. Elle songea alors à toutes les premières fois que ses parents et Luka allaient manquer, cependant, elle ne se permis pas de pleurer, elle était là pour James et pas pour qu'il la console._

_Elle reprit alors :_

_-Mais si tu ne veux pas le faire, je comprendrais très bien, tu sais tu n'est pas obligé. Mais je ne comprend pas, t'a une belle voix, et tu joue super bien de la batterie en plus tu m'a demander de t'apprendre la guitare alors…_

_Elle fut coupée par un chuchotement de James :_

_-Oui mais ça, il n'y a que toi qui le sais. _

_-Oh… elle marqua une pose cherchant quoi dire, les maraudeurs ne sont pas au courrant ?_

_-Non, je voulais le garder pour moi, comme un secret._

_-Personne ne t'oblige à accepter tu sais, dit joyeusement Gaetana, si u ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent je vais pas t'obliger à le faire, je suis pas comme ça. Je croyais que tu leur avais dit…_

_-J'ai déjà accepté et puis pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerais ma Choupette dans un moment aussi critique, fit-il avec un grand sourire qui laissait tout de même transparaître son anxiété._

_Gaetana sourit également et réalisa à quel point le garçon qui se tenait devant elle était généreux, il allait sacrifier son secret pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Elle le prit dans ses bras et les chuchota à l'oreille :_

_-Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, je crois même que tout les remerciement du monde ne serait pas suffisant pour représenter ma gratitude._

_Elle sentit alors quelque chose de mouillé humidifier son cou, elle comprit alors que James était en train de pleurer, ce qui lui fit également couler les larmes._

_Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire dans un parfait ensemble_.

Gaetana fut sortit de ses pensées par James justement qui venait de faire irruption dans le dortoir. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et d'un revers de main, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Pourquoi tu te préoccupes tant de moi ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine tu sais, fit-elle dans un souffle.

-Nan, s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme, pourquoi tu dit ça ? Tu en vaux autant la peine que n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être même plus !

-Parce que je suis la descendante de Godric Gryffondor et que mon destin est de sauver le monde ? continua-t-elle ironiquement.

James prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et planta son regard noisette dans celui océan de Gaetana.

-Parce que tu es une fille géniale, généreuse, qui se préoccupe plus des autres que d'elle-même. Une personne qui, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle a traversées, a toujours gardé la tête haute devant les autres. Quelqu'un qui veut protéger les personnes auxquelles elle tient au détriment de ses propres sentiments et de son propre bonheur. Et enfin, tu es quelqu'un de joyeux, créatif, qui n'as pas demandé ce qui lui arrive et qui malgré tout essaye de continuer à vivre comme avant. Et puis, tu es comme ma sœur et ça, peut importe tes origines !

Les larmes de Gaetana coulaient librement sur ses joues, elle ne savait plus quoi dire face à ce que James venait de lui dire.

-Je suis désolé ! fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire.

-De quoi ? fit James totalement perdu.

-De tout ce que tu es obligé de faire pour moi ! Tu te rends compte que tu es entrain de renoncer à un secret énormément importante pour toi, la musique, et ça juste pour que je ne me sente pas seule. Je suis désolé James, tu ne devrais pas faire ça pour moi. Elle disait ça tout en parlant de plus en plus fort, elle était au bord de la crise de nerf.

-As-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de dire ? continua calmement James tout en la prenant dans se bras pour la calmer. Et puis, il était temps que je me produise en public, depuis le temps que ma mère me bassine avec ça… En plus, ça fait longtemps que je voulais le dire à Remus et Sirius, ça me fait une bonne occasion.

-Vraiment, fit Gaetana plus calmement en redressant la tête pour regarder James dans les yeux.

-Oui, vraiment. Finit-il avec un sourire.

-Merci James, répondit Gaetana en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le jeune garçon répondit à son étreinte avant de, quelques minutes plus tard, lui demander doucement.

-Maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, hein ?

-Je… c'est-à-dire que… je…

Gaetana commençait à paniquer, que pouvait-elle dire à James, que Lily lui en voulait, mais qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à James alors qu'il était amoureux de Lily !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? la pressa James commençant légèrement à s'inquiéter face à la panique apparente de Gaetana.

-Je… non, c'est rien d'important, c'est moi qui me monte des films toute seule ! répondit-elle rapidement.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive oui ? Je vais pas te manger tu sais. Tu était en larme quand je suis arrivé c'est que ce n'est pas rien ! James commençait légèrement à s'énerver en songeant au pire des scénarios.

Gaetana effrayée par la réaction de jeune homme finit par lui dire :

-C'est… J'ai l'impression que Lily m'en veut, mais, j'ai rien fait… Enfin, je crois… Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais, même quand je ne fais rien, j'arrive à blesser les autres. Je suis un monstre.

Elle se remit alors à pleurer dans les bras d'un James qui lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille :

-C'est bon… Je suis là… Calme toi… Ca va passer…

Puis il se mit à lui chanter une berceuse au creux de l'oreille pour qu'elle dorme et se repose un peu.

Lorsqu'elle se fut totalement endormie dans ses bras, James allongea Gaetana sur son lit, puis descendit dans la salle commune où Sirius avait été rejoint par Remus, Megan et Lily.

Il s'installa avec eux et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, il ignora Lily sous les yeux éberlués de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, bien que James semblait ailleurs, avant que Megan fasse remarquer l'absence de Gaetana et ce fût lui qui répondit :

-Elle ne se sentait pas bien après le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, elle est dans la chambre, elle dort.

Il avait dit cela en fixant Lily dans les yeux d'un regard dur. Apparemment la jeune fille comprit le message puisqu'elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en disant :

-Je vais la réveiller pour lui dire qu'on va manger.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

James se leva à son tour et se tourna vers ses amis avec un grand sourire :

-On va manger, elles nous rejoindront plus tard, je crois qu'elles en ont pour un bon moment !

-Je suis ok ! Mais avant ça, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait et tout de suite ! fit Sirius en se levant à son tour et se plaçant face à son meilleur ami, le fixant dans les yeux d'un regard déterminé.

James savait d'avance que lorsqu'il avait ce regard là, il n'était même pas envisageable d'essayer d'embobiner Sirius. Il se réinstalla donc sur le canapé en soufflant bruyamment :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Mais avant tout, tu dois savoir que je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes tes questions, soit parce que je n'ai pas la réponse soit parce que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire ou encore parce que je n'en ai pas le droit !

Puis, voyant apparaître un sourire entendu sur le visage de son meilleur ami, James cru bon d'ajouter :

-Et ton regard de chien battu ni changera rien !

Le visage de Sirius perdit toute son assurance et c'est sans grand espoir de réponse qu'il posa sa première question :

-Qu'est-ce Gaetana a aujourd'hui ? Elle est entrée dans la salle commune comme une furie et est partie directement dans son dortoir où tu es allé la rejoindre deux secondes plus tard, et là, tu reviens en disant qu'elle se sent pas bien et tout de suite après, Lily monte la rejoindre soit disant pour lui dire de manger avec nous.

Durant toute sa tirade James était resté passif et lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit enfin la parole :

-Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais tu as raison, ça a un rapport avec Lily…

Sirius fut coupé alors qu'il allait répliquer.

Gaetana dormait tranquillement lorsque Lily entra dans leur dortoir, son visage était mouillé des larmes qu'elle avait causées. Lily s'en voulu instantanément de ce qu'elle avait fait. C'est vrai, Gaetana était très proche de James, peut-être même plus proche que Sirius et ils se considéraient mutuellement comme frères et sœurs, et ça, jamais elle ne pourrait le leur enlevé, mais ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils voulaient juste se protéger l'un l'autre et Lily se dit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse de son amie. Elle savait que Gaetana serait incapable de lui faire du mal, et puis, la relation qu'elle pourrait développer avec James serait aussi forte si jamais elle arrivait à lui avouer.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions, qu'elle n'entendit pas Gaetana se réveiller. Ce n'est quand celle-ci se manifesta par un raclement de gorge que Lily reprit conscience de sa présence. Elle se tourné vers elle et d'une même voix elle dirent :

-Je suis désolée !

Elles s'observèrent un instant quelques peu déroutées. Puis Lily reprit :

-Non, c'est moi, je me suis conduite comme une idiote. J'ai vu des choses qui n'existaient pas ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus !

En disant cette dernière phrase elle avait fait le geste du garde à vous pour donner du comique à la situation mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Gaetana ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi parlait son amie.

-Je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce qui ne se reproduira plus ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bah, que je sois jalouse de toi parce que tu es très proche de James ! fit Lily comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oh, alors c'était donc ça ? dit Gaetana en pleine réflexion.

Elle fut coupée par les explications de Lily :

-Oui, fit elle honteuse, en fait, ce matin quand j'ai vu James blanchir, je voulais l'aider, puis tu es allé à sa recherche et à midi quand on vous a retrouvé, vous étiez tous les deux assis dans la grande salle en train de rire. Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai été jalouse de toi, tu avais redonné le sourire à James alors que j'aurais tellement voulu le faire. Alors, du coup je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole de l'après midi je suis vraiment désolée, je me suis comportée comme une gamine. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas ensemble et qu'il n'en sera jamais le cas pare que vous êtes comme frères et sœurs, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre…

Gaetana sembla soulagée de la réaction de son amie et un léger poids s'envola de ses épaules. Elle sourit en disant :

-J'espère bien, je ne me vois pas sortir avec James, elle fit une mine dégoûtée tandis qu'elle s'imaginait la scène, oh non, beurk !!!

-Dis donc, qu'est-ce que tu as contre le fait de sortir avec James, répondit Lily en souriant elle aussi.

Elles regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire ensemble. Puis Lily finit par déclarer :

-En fait, à la base, j'ai dit aux autres que je montais pour te dire que nous allions manger donc, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on descende pour ne pas les inquiéter…

-Oui, fit doucement Gaetana, tu as sûrement raison. Mais j'ai pas très faim alors…

-Tu vas venir avec nous et tu vas manger tout ce qu'on te donnera, répondit Lily menaçante, et avec le sourire en plus. C'est clair ?

-Oui, ça va, j'ai compris ! rétorqua Gaetana penaude. C'est pas la peine de faire ton James moyen ! finit-elle avec un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle vit le visage offusqué de Lily.

-Moi, faire comme Potter ?? Nan, c'est pas possible !! C'est pas vrai hein ? Dis moi que c'est pas vrai ??

Lily semblait paniquée, elle était peut-être amoureuse de James Potter, elle s'était peut-être rendue compte que c'était quelqu'un de très gentil et généreux. Mais il n'en restait pas moins, James Potter, un mec arrogant.

Gaetana faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se remettre à rire face à la réaction de Lily et changea de sujet en lui proposant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Alors qu'elles étaient presque en bas de l'escalier, Gaetana s'arrêta brusquement. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre Sirius dire :

-Je suis ok ! Mais avant ça, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait et tout de suite !

Puis à James de parler après quelques instants :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Mais avant tout, tu dois savoir que je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes tes questions, soit parce que je n'ai pas la réponse soit parce que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire ou encore parce que je n'en ai pas le droit !

Elle sentait Lily écouter attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait en bas, puis elle sourit en entendant James ajouter :

-Et ton regard de chien battu ni changera rien !

Pendant un moment, elles n'entendirent plus rien, et la tension que Gaetana ressentait ne faisait que s'amplifier tandis qu'elle attendait la question de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce Gaetana a aujourd'hui ? Elle est entrée dans la salle commune comme une furie et est partie directement dans son dortoir où tu es allé la rejoindre deux secondes plus tard, et là, tu reviens en disant qu'elle se sent pas bien et tout de suite après, Lily monte la rejoindre soit disant pour lui dire de manger avec nous.

Gaetana retint son souffle en attendant la réponse de James.

-Ca, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais tu as raison, ça a un rapport avec Lily…

Elle expira lentement et sentit Lily souffler elle aussi de soulagement derrière elle. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir de leur cachette et ce, au moment même où Sirius allait répliquer.

Gaetana s'avança vers ses amis ce qui surprit tout le monde, elle vit le visage de Sirius se décomposer tandis que ceux de Remus, Megan et James s'éclairaient d'un petit sourire. Lily, elle, s'installa à côté de James le rouge aux joues et attendit avec impatience le discours de Gaetana. La jeune fille se tourna vers Sirius avec un joli sourire qui fit fondre le jeune homme, si bien qu'il en oublia presque qu'elle était sur le point de lui faire la morale… Il revint sur terre lorsqu'elle prononça d'une voix dure qui n'allait pas du tout avec son visage :

-Tu sais, si tu veux savoir des choses sur moi, je préfèrerais que tu me le demande directement, plutôt que tu le fasse de façon détournée en passant par James. Soit dit en passant, je ne répondrais pas plus que lui à tes questions car mon histoire ne regarde que moi, finit-elle la voix quelque peu tremblante en pensant à sa semaine éprouvante. C'est ok ?

Sirius était abasourdi de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il était choqué de sa tirade mais aussi un peu déçu qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance… Il rétorqua d'une voix froide :

-Oui, mais tu vois, tout ce que je voulais c'est pouvoir t'aider, t'épauler.

Gaetana resta bouche bée face à la réponse du garçon. Elle avait d'abord été énervée de voir qu'il demandait à James des « renseignements » sur elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses vraies intentions, elle se sentait démunie. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Autour d'eux, leurs amis attendaient la suite avec impatience, James et Lily se jetaient tout de même des petits regards de temps en temps. Gaetana ne réagissait toujours pas, ce qui frustra Sirius. Il sortit alors de la salle commune.

Ce ne fut que quand elle vit Sirius passer devant elle que Gaetana régit enfin, elle courut après lui, laissant derrière elle ses amis.

Elle rattrapa Sirius au bout du couloir, elle arriva essoufflée et se posta devant lui en reprenant sa respiration. Il attendit un instant avant de la dépasser pour continuer son chemin, toujours aussi énervé. Gaetana lui attrapa alors le bras et le força à se tourner vers elle alors qu'elle commençait la voix douce:

-Je suis désolée Sirius ! Je sais que ça va peut-être te blesser ce que je vais te dire mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça ? rétorqua Sirius d'une voix irritée et blessée.

-Non, ce n'est absolument pas ça ! s'exclama Gaetana. Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça, continua-t-elle aux bords des larmes, je te fais confiance, mais je ne dois pas te dire quoi que ce soit parce que je n'en ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le choix !

-Alors James… commença Sirius dune voix plus calme mais tout de même froide.

-James le sait parce que ça concerne sa tante, le coupa-t-elle les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues, je ne peux pas te dire en quoi. Je suis désolée, je voudrais te le dire mais…

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de la jeune fille tandis que son regard suppliait Sirius de la pardonner. C'est alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-Ca va, c'est bon, calme toi ! je t'en veux pas.

Gaetana se calma peut à peut, jusqu'à ne plus pleurer du tout. Elle se détacha alors de Sirius pour le regarder dans les yeux et souffler :

-Merci.

-De rien, répondit automatiquement Sirius sur le même ton.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux avant que Sirius ne rompe le silence pour lui proposer d'aller manger.

Les deux jeunes gryffondors se dirigeaient vers la grande salle en silence, chacun dans ses pensées. Avant d'entrer, Gaetana entraîna Sirius dabs un coin du hall pour être sûre que personne n'entendrait leur conversation et lui chuchota :

-En fait, je crois que je peux répondre à une de tes questions…

Sirius l'observa, intéressé, et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Lily ressent un peu plus que de l'amitié pour James…, elle vit au sourire de Sirius qu'il avait remarqué et poursuivit, et, en fait, ce matin, en me voyant partir le chercher, elle a été jalouse de moi. C'est pour ça que je me sentais pas bien tout à l'heure, parce qu'elle m'en voulait et que je ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle est venue m'expliquer et maintenant, il n'y plus aucune ambiguïté, mais James n'est pas au courrant alors chut hein ?

-Oui, Oui, t'en fait pas, je serais muet comme une tombe.

Ils se sourirent un instant avant d'entrer dans la grande salle où leurs amis les attendaient.

James, Lily, Remus et Megan étaient descendus dans la grande salle sur injonction de James qu'il avait fait remarquer que Sirius était partit pour manger à la base donc qu'ils les rejoindraient là-bas. Ils s'étaient donc installés au milieu de la table des gryffondors quand ils virent Gaetana et Sirius entrer en souriant, pour le plus grand plaisir de James.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole le premier avec un regard malicieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers leurs amis :

-Dites, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait trop de cochonneries dans les couloirs.

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut une petite tape derrière la tête de Gaetana qui s'asseyait à côtés de lui et un :

-Non… Mais ça n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire, de la part de Sirius qui fit rougir la jeune fille et augmenter le sourire de James.

Autour d'eux, Lily, Remus et Megan s'amusaient de la situation et surtout de l'air gêné de Gaetana. D'ailleurs, celle-ci coupa court à cette situation en se prenant une petite part de gratin qui fut vite rejointe par une autre venant de James et de la viande venant de Lily. Elle sourit face à leur coordination, ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Le reste du repas se passa ainsi, ils se taquinaient, s'entraidaient et s'amusaient les uns les autres.

A la fin du repas, Gaetana se leva et tira James par l'oreille pour qu'il la suive en disant :

-Allez, Mr Potter, grâce à vous nous devons aller répéter pour le bal !!

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix faussement sévère. Cependant James ne semblait pas de cet avis, il rétorqua rapidement :

-Mais j'ai pas de batterie et de toute façon on a pas de salle pour répéter.

Il restait obstinément assis mais la grimace qui déformait son visage montait bien que ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il résistait à sa meilleure amie. Et quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsque cette dernière répliqua à son tour out sourire cette fois ci :

-Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Dumbledore nous a gentiment aménager une salle avec batterie, jusqu'à ce que ta mère envoie la tienne bien sûr, pour que nous puissions répéter tranquillement !!

Et là, James perdit tout espoir, sachant que la partie était perdue d'avance, c'est avec une mine dépité qu'il se leva pour subir sa sentence, il savait ce que signifiait répéter avec Gaetana, elle n'était jamais contente, très perfectionniste en somme et il avait beau lui dire que c'était bien, elle continuait à vouloir recommencer. Ils en avaient jusqu'à une heure du matin au moins à répéter alors qu'il n'était que 8 heures du soir, il souffla de dépit.

Gaetana, elle, comme les quatre autres, souriait de la réaction de jeune homme, elle savait ce qu'il pensait de ces répétitions et s'en amusait en se montrant encore plus insupportable à chaque fois ! On s'amuse comme on peu après tout… Enfin, pour cette fois, elle décida d'être gentille et en faisant face à ses amis tout souriant elle leur demanda :

-Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez venir nous écouter…

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, accentuant la pâleur du visage de James quand Sirius s'écria :

-Moi je suis d'accord !

C'est sautillant qu'il partit vers la porte de la grande salle bientôt suivit par ses amis qui se moquait de sa réaction. Ils le retrouvèrent penaud devant les portes et ils partirent d'un fou rire au quel James et Sirius ne participait pas lorsque ce dernier dit tout bas :

-Ouais, mais en fait, je sais pas où on va alors…

Ils ne se calmèrent que quelques minutes plus tard sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Sirius qui n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque de lui et inquiets de James.

Ils suivirent ensuite Gaetana jusqu'au sommet de la tour nord où se trouvait une grande salle insonorisée par les soins de leur directeur.

Elle était circulaire et en son centre se trouvait une batterie surmontée d'un micro avec à côté, une chaise sur laquelle était déjà posée la guitare de Gaetana ainsi qu'un micro avec pied. Au fond, on pouvait voir une caisse pleine de matériel en tout genre, moldu comme sorcier. Le plafond était comme celui de la grande salle, à l'image du ciel extérieur et les murs en pierre. Il y avait également des canapés et fauteuils aux couleurs des gryffondors ainsi qu'une petite cheminée.

Les six gryffondors furent abasourdi devant la beauté de la pièce. Ce fut Sirius qui reprit ses esprits le premier, se jetant dans le canapé s'adressant à James et Gaetana :

-Alors, vous nous la commencer cette répet ?

Les autres se réveillèrent alors et prirent place aux côtés de Sirius et sur les instruments. Lily s'installa sur un fauteuil dans l'axe de James, Remus et Megan sur le canapé à côté, et Sirius s'était allongé sur le dernier canapé, tandis que Gaetana et James, qui avait repris des couleurs, prenaient place derrière leurs instruments.

-Avant que l'on ne commence je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, fit Gaetana de derrière sa guitare.

Voyant qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, elle continua :

-J'aurais aimé, que l'on puisse commencer le bal par la chanson que l'on a écrit ensemble…

Ils firent tous un hochement de tête pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord et qu'elle pouvait continuer.

-Et ce serait génial si on pouvait la chanter tous ensemble…

Là, le silence fut général et quelque peu pesant. James fut cette fois le premier à répondre très philosophiquement :

-Moi, de toute façon, je chante déjà donc ça change rien pour moi !

-En plus, c'est pas ça qui va casser une réputation qui n'existe pas ! Moi je te suis ! renchérit Lily.

Bientôt suivit par Sirius qui argua que le ridicule ne tuait pas et Megan qui avança qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée à gryffondor pour rien. Seul Remus resta sobre en se contentant d'un :

-Je suis ok.

Gaetana reprit alors, fière d'elle, avec un air sadique :

-Dans ce cas, on a plus qu'à répéter. Accio micro.

Et nos quatre amis se retrouvèrent livide, chacun affublé d'un micro, tandis que James se pliait en deux de rire. Rire qui s'arrêta dès qu'il vit le regard que sa meilleure amie lui lançait.

-Hum hum, fit-il en déglutissant bruyamment, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire son meilleur ami.

La jeune tortionnaire continua ensuite :

-Donc, voila ce que je propose, je commence à la guitare, on fait le premier couplet et James tu nous accompagne à la batterie à partir du refrain. Pour la première fois, on chante tous ensemble et après on verra pour le découpage. C'est ok ?

Elle parlait d'une voix très professionnelle qui fit un peu peur à ses amis, seul James, rodé, soupira de dépit. Ils hochèrent tout de même la tête pour signifier qu'ils étaient d'accord.

Gaetana démarra alors l'introduction, une mélodie relativement douce, elle semblait en transe, complètement absorbée par la musique. Puis elle se mit à chanter.

_Un jour ou l'autre, tu aura besoin d'un ami_

_Un vrai, un qui ne te laissera pas tomber_

_Un qui t'aidera sans chercher de profit_

_Tout simplement quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer_

Les autres se mirent à la suivre et à chanter avec elle.

_Car l'amitié, c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

_Le jour où t'es pas bien, je serais là_

_Le jour où t'as besoin de moi, je serais là_

_Le jour où t'es triste je serais là_

_Comme t'a été là pour moi_

_Car l'amitié, c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

_Un de ces jours, on se quittera_

_Ce jour là, on s'écrira, on s'appellera_

_On s'ra toujours là pour toi_

_Si y'a un problème on s'épaulera_

_Car l'amitié,c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

_Regarde les gens autour de toi_

_Vérifie si c'est des amis, des vrais_

_Des qui se barrerons pas !_

_Qui resterons là pour toi !_

_Car l'amitié, c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

_Car l'amitié, c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

A la fin de la chanson, ils étaient tous ailleurs, dans un autre monde, chacun dans leurs pensées. Cette chanson représentait tellement pour eux… Ils avaient tous, à un moment ou à un autre eu besoin d'un véritable ami, d'un qui, comme ils l'ont dit, saurait être là pour eux. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas trouvé, mais il savait que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas, ensemble, ils étaient de vrais amis.

La répétition continua dans la bonne humeur, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Megan écoutant James et Gaetana jouer et chanter. Ils ne faisait presque que du rock et du pop rock moldu, revenait souvent les chansons de Sum 41, Simple Plan, Amy MacDonald, James Morrison, Groove Coverage, ou encore de veilles chanson comme « Wake me up » ou d'autre et bien sur les composition de Gaetana.

Le reste de la semaine jusqu'au bal se passa ainsi, les jeunes gryffondors allaient en cour puis ils allaient répéter pour ensuite aller se coucher. Gaetana et James répétait avec acharnement, ils se donnaient à fond pour le bal, pour faire un beau spectacle.

Gaetana semblait aller de mieux en mieux, son moral était remonté, non pas qu'elle ne se sente plus triste mais le fait d'être occupée à plein par la musique lui permettait de mieux gérer son malheur. Elle ne lui dirait jamais, mais elle était reconnaissante à James de l'avoir en quelque sorte forcé à faire ce spectacle, jouer ses chanson à longueur de journée, jouer du rock à longueur de journée lui servait de thérapie et ça lui faisait du bien.

Le jour du bal arriva enfin, Gaetana et James avait eu un entretien avec Dumbledore la veille pour qu'il leur explique comment cela se passerait pour eux.

C'est donc après leur dîner que les deux gryffondors allèrent voir le grand-père de la jeune fille. Tout en déambulant dans les couloirs, ils discutaient de ce qu'il fallait améliorer dans tels ou tels morceaux. En arrivant devant la gargouille, Gaetana prononça les mots de passe _Canne à sucre_ tout en continuant d' argumenter en faveur d'un augmentation du rythme sur une chanson de Groove Coverage. James allait répliquer alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau de leur directeur. Celui-ci, paru amusé de leur comportement et les laissa continuer de se « disputer » pendant cinq minutes avant de se manifester par un petit raclement de gorge.

Si James fut un chouïa gêné, ce ne fut absolument pas le cas de Gaetana qui justement prit son grand-père à parti :

-Dis lui toi, que dans God is a girl, il faut plus de batterie !!

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais son rire retentit dans le bureau, ce qui fit faire une moue boudeuse à Gaetana :

-J'ai compris…

Voyant que le directeur n'était pas près de s'arrêter de rire et Gaetana de faire la tête James prit enfin la parole :

-Vous vouliez nous voir professeur ?

-Oui, en effet, répondit Dumbledore en reprenant son souffle, je voulais vous parler du déroulement du bal.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur sérieux et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils face au bureau tandis que leur directeur prenait place derrière.

-Voila comment cela va se passer. Vous irez au dîner accompagné de vos cavalier et cavalière, puis, quand démarrera le bal, vous irez prendre place sur la scène pour l'animer. Cela vous convient-il ?

Gaetana et James acquiescèrent et Dumbledore leur dit :

-Puisque nous en avons fini, je vous laisse aller vaquer à vos occupations comme vous le souhaitez. Bonne soirée à vous !

Les deux gryffondors sortirent du bureau pour rejoindre leurs amis dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Sirius leur sauta littéralement dessus pour savoir:

-Il vous voulait quoi Dumby ?

Gaetana, se dégageant de la porté de Sirius répondit en s'installant aux côtés de Lily dans le canapés face à la cheminée :

-Il voulait nous parler du bal. Ils faut qu'on aille au dîner accompagner de nos cavaliers, finit-elle en grimaçant, montrant à quel point elle était heureuse de devoir s'habiller pour l'occasion !

Ses amis s'amusèrent de sa réaction jusqu'à ce que Megan pose la question fatidique :

-Et alors, qui sont les heureux élus ?

C'est alors que Gaetana et James pâlirent, ils ne savaient en effet pas du tout avec qui aller au bal, et la veille du grand jour, tout le monde allait être pris. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils leur faudrait un cavalier, et n'avait pas chercher à en avoir un…

James exposa la situation à ses amis :

-Bah, je crois qu'on va être obliger d'y aller entre nous, vu que tout le monde doit être pris. Et vous vous y aller avec qui ?

Megan et Remus rougirent en leur disant qu'ils y allaient ensemble tandis que Lily et Sirius annonçaient d'une voix légèrement gênée :

-Nous, on y va seuls !

Là, James saisit sa chance et se tourna vers Lily :

-Vraiment ?, la jeune fille acquiesça gênée, ce qui donna du courage au maraudeur pour reprendre, dans ce cas, peut-être que si tu n'as pas à me supporter toute la soirée, tu accepteras de m'accompagner…

Et là, à la surprise générale, enfin, pas si générale que ça, disons, à la surprise de James, Lily accepta :

-Dans ce cas, je veux bien faire un effort !

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire, entrant dans le jeu de James, ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse positive, restait bouche bée. Son expression fit rire ses amis, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, un sourire béat ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

Sirius s'adressa alors à Gaetana en faisant la révérence:

-Gente demoiselle, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner au repas du bal d'halloween.

Il disait cela avec un air joueur, mais au fond de lui, il appréhendait beaucoup la réponse. Gaetana répondit un ton faussement dépité :

-Ben, puisque je trouverais rien de mieux…

Sirius, fit une moue tristounette qui fit rire ses amis. La fin de la soirée se termina dans la même bonne humeur que cette discussion, James étant toujours aussi béat !

C'est ainsi, que le jour du bal, on se retrouvait avec nos six gryffondors en train de discuter dans la commune. Ils leur restaient 2 heures avant le début du bal et James avait réussi à convaincre Gaetana de ne pas faire de répétition aujourd'hui, ça avait été dur à cause du perfectionnisme de la jeune fille.

Ils étaient donc tous assis dans les fauteuils et canapés face au feu de la salle commune parlant de tout et de rien quand, en grande stressée de la nature, Gaetana souleva une question qui lui posait soucis :

-Dites, vous êtes sur qu'on a rien oublier ? Faut pas qu'on prépare la scène ? Et puis, je suis sure qu'on est même pas prêts ! On va tout foirer !!

Elle commençait à s'énerver et son stress était évident. Tous pensaient que c'était le spectacle qui la mettait dans cet état mais James compris que c'était autre chose : tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était faire quelque chose dont ses parents et son frère pourraient être fiers, ils l'avaient toujours encouragée et voilà qu'ils ne seraient pas là pour son premier concert et pour aucun autre. Elle avait tout simplement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Alors, sans faire attention aux autres James se leva et se mis accroupi devant une Gaetana paniquée et pris sa tête dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il lui dit alors d'une voix posée et sans se soucier que tout le monde entende :

-Ils seraient fiers de toi ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le spectacle sera parfait ! Tu seras parfaite ! finit-il avec un sourire, apparemment communicatif puisque les lèvres de Gaetana s'étirèrent elles aussi d'un très léger sourire.

-Ils me manquent tellement… souffla la jeune fille les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.

-Je sais…

James la prit dans ses bras un instant, autour d'eux, Sirius, Lily, Remus et Megan se posaient pas mal de questions auxquelles ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponses mais Sirius, en grand « metteur de pieds dans le plat » tenta quand même sa chance :

-C'est qui « ils » ?

Ce fut Gaetana qui répondit en se séparant de James :

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard, pour le moment c'est trop dur…

James fit une petite pression sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

Tout à coup, Lily poussa un cri et s'exclama en se levant sous les yeux éberlués des garçon et Gaetana :

-Il reste 2 heures avant le bal !! Faut qu'on y aille les filles !!

-Ouais, je te suis, à toute à l'heure les garçons, dit calmement Megan en se levant à la suite de son amie. Tu viens Gaetana ?

-QUOI ??? Mais il reste encore 2 heures avant le bal !!! On a tout notre temps ! s'écria la concernée, elle n'aimait pas se pomponner et 2 heures avec Lily Evans pour la préparation au bal d'halloween… elle ne méritait pas ça !

Lily rétorqua sur le même ton :

-Gaetana Nucciotti, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses de ce fauteuil et de venir te préparer pour le bal !

Voyant que sa tirade n'avait pas fait totalement effet, elle ajouta, sans possibilité de réplique :

-IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune autre alternative, Gaetana céda et se leva. Elle suivit une Lily fière d'elle et un Megan morte de rire, se tournant une dernière fois vers les garçons, pris d'un gros fou rire, pour leur chuchoter :

-Vous pouviez pas faire quelque chose ? Bande de lâcheurs !!!

Elle les laissa reprendre leur souffle en ruminant toute les insultes du monde à l'encontre de Lily Evans, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent dans le dortoir.

A peine étaient-elles entrées dans leur chambre que Lily commençait à tout organiser :

-Bon, alors, Gaetana, à la douche pendant ce temps avec Megan on te choisi ta tenue ! elle ne fit pas attention à la lueur d'horreur qui régnait dans les yeux de son ami tandis que Megan essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Ensuite, Megan ira à la salle de bain pendant que je m'occuperais de toi et enfin, ce sera mon tour !

Elle marqua une pose comme si elle attendait leur accord mais à peine Gaetana ouvrit-elle la bouche que Lily la poussait dans la salle de bain avec un tas de produits pour le corps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle était enfermée dans la salle de bain par un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas et tout les contre sort qu'elle essaya ne fonctionnaient pas.

-Lily je vais te tuer !!

Elle resta quelques instants devant la porte à ruminer sa vengeance pendant que ses « amies » s'amusait à lui choisir une robe.

Après un moment elle capitula, se disant qu'un bon bain ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, ça la relaxerait même. D'un coup de baguette elle mit de la musique, un groupe qu'elle adorait : Nickelback. Elle dansait au rythme de _Someday_ tandis qu'elle faisait couler l'eau dans la douche et se déshabillait. Quand l'eau fut bien chaude, Gaetana entra enfin dans la douche, laissant l'eau décrisper ses muscles, peu à peu, son appréhension disparaissait, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas mais c'était déjà ça.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, Megan se précipita à l'intérieur, laissant la jeune gryffondor découvrir sa robe de bal…

La robe que Lily et Megan lui avait préparée laissa Gaetana sans voix, elle était noire brodée de rouge, le haut était un bustier qu'un cordage discret fermait sur l'avant, la jupe descendait élégamment sur le sol et était recouverte à certain endroit de broderies rouge qui formait des roses, des notes de musique et d'autre choses qui s'apparentaient à l'univers de la jeune fille. Ses amies l'avait vraiment bien choisit.

Gaetana s'avança lentement jusqu'au chef-d'œuvre et l'attrapa avec délicatesse sous le regard attendri de Lily. Cependant, son amie ne laissa pas ce moment magique s'éterniser, elle lui dit rapidement :

-Bon, tu vas la mettre et après je te coiffe, pour le maquillage, tu verras toi-même !

Gaetana ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle ne rouspéta même pas que Lily la coiffe et mit la robe avec la plus grande prudence, elle était exactement à sa taille. Le corset moulait parfaitement ses formes et la jupe tombait comme de la soie sur ses jambes fines. Une fois qu'elle l'eut mis, Lily remonta ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche qui dévoilait sa nuque, lui fit une franche qu'elle rabattit sur le côté et accrocha une rose rouge à son chignon. Elle lui lança aussi des escarpins noirs à talon aiguille.

Lorsqu'elle se vit dans la glace, Gaetana n'en revenait pas, elle était superbe ! Elle voulut remercier Lily mais au moment où elle se retourna, la jeune gryffondor avait déjà prit possession de la salle de bain tandis que Megan enfilait elle aussi sa robe.

Elle était ravissante avec sa robe dos nue bordeaux, celle-ci dévoilait presque entièrement son dos bronzé et s'arrêtait un peu en dessous de ses genoux un bandeau serrait sous la poitrine. Elle se fit boucla les cheveux pour qu'ils s'arrêtent au niveau de ses épaules nues puis mis elle aussi des escarpins mais pourpre comme sa robe.

-Tu es ravissante, lui fit remarquer Gaetana.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal on plus, rétorqua Megan en souriant.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent côte à côte devant le miroir pour se maquiller alors que Lily sortait de la douche et enfilait à son tour sa robe vert bouteille à fines bretelles. Elle était toute simple, descendent juste au dessus des genoux et resserrée au niveau de la taille par un large ruban noir. Elle faisait de petite ondulation sur la jupe. Pour relever le tout, Lily mit des gants en soie noir qui remontait jusqu'à ses coudes et laissa ses beau cheveux roux aubruns lâchés sur ses épaules. Elle rejoignit rapidement ses deux amies pour se maquiller à son tour.

Gaetana s'était obscurcit le regard par du fard à paupières foncé, du mascara et du Kôl, afin de faire ressortir ses yeux beaux bleus et elle se mit également du gloss rouge vif. Pour agrémenter le tout, elle mit des boucles d'oreilles noires notes de musique, une croix noire en collier que son frère lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire et plein de bracelets en tout genre en plus de ceux qu'elle n'enlevaient jamais ainsi que quelques bagues.

Megan, quant à elle, avait fait moins foncé, elle s'était contentée de pastel sur les yeux bien qu'elle accentua son regard noisette avec du mascara et du Kôl. Tout comme Gaetana, elle mit du gloss foncé de la même couleur que sa robe et quelque bijoux : un collier en or représentant la lune, des boucles d'oreilles représentant des ailes et un bracelet où figurait un loup.

A l'image de ses amies, Lily se maquilla de vert pastel et de noir, mais elle se contenta d'un gloss rose pâle. Elle mit un pendentif en argent qu'un inconnu lui avait envoyé pour noël l'an dernier, il s'agissait d'un cerf et d'un lys entrelacés, de petits annaux discrets aux oreilles et quelques bracelets tout simples.

Il était donc 8 heures et elle venaient de finir de se préparer, elles se regardèrent une dernière fois dans le miroir et Gaetana dit :

-Sans vouloir être prétentieuse, je nous trouve plutôt pas mal.

Ses amies rirent un moment avec elle puis Megan lança :

-C'est pas le tout, mais va falloir qu'on y aille maintenant…

Elle vit Lily et Gaetana pâlirent immédiatement d'appréhension. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère elle lança à nouveau :

-Ils vont pas vous manger vous savez, ils vous aiment trop pour ça !

Les deux jeune gryffondors sourirent légèrement, prirent une grande inspiration et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la porte suivit de Megan qui s'amusait de leur réaction. Elle en rajouta en ajoutant :

-Quoique, je suis pas sûre, c'est des maraudeurs avant tout, qui sait ce qu'ils vous ont réservé, peut-être qu'ils se sont déguisés en pingouin ou alors en mousquetaire, ptètre même qu'il viendront en pyjama ! Avec plein de nounours, ce serait sympa !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Lily et Gaetana qui explosèrent de rire dans les escaliers bientôt suivit de Megan. C'est ainsi que les trois garçons les virent entrer dans la salle commune : belles et mortes de rire.

Ils étaient tous les trois vêtus de costumes noirs avec chemises blanches sans cravates ou nœud ce que leur donnait un air désinvolte tout en restant très élégant, vraiment loin des nounours de Megan !

Les maraudeurs étaient sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux et au vu du silence qui régnait dans la salle commune, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Mais les trois jeunes filles ne s'en rendirent pas compte et se dirigèrent vers leur cavalier en reprenant leur calme. Ces derniers reprirent difficilement leurs esprits puis tendirent leur bras aux ravissantes créatures qui se tenaient face à eux. Remus fut le premier se réveiller :

-Tu es superbe Megan !

-Merci tu es très élégant, répondit la jeune fille légèrement rougissante.

Lily et Gaetana, quant à elles, redoutaient les réactions de leurs cavaliers qui n'avaient toujours pas fermé la bouche ! Ce ne fut que lorsque Remus leur donna chacun un coup de coude qu'ils daignèrent enfin revenir à eux et une couleur rosé leur montant au visage ils complimentèrent leur cavalières avant de les entraîner vers la grande salle.

Le trajet se passa normalement, ils discutaient comme s'habitude, James et Lily se chamaillaient tandis que Sirius et Gaetana s'amusait à envenimer la situation sous les regards désespérés mais pourtant amusé de Remus et Megan.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle, ils restèrent béats d'admiration, les longues tables habituelles avaient disparus pour laisser place à de nombreuses beaucoup plus petites de 6 à 8 personnes sur lesquelles était installée une vaisselle spéciale halloween avec des nappes oranges et noires ainsi que des bougies en forme de fantômes. Les murs de pierres étaient habilement décorés avec des citrouilles, des bougies et des tentures représentant toutes sortes de monstres. Dans l'espace aérien flottaient toutes sortes d'objets comme des bougies, des petits fantômes mais aussi des plateaux recouverts de verres et autres. Mais le plus beau était tout de mêmes le plafond magique qui représentait un magnifique ciel d'orage et imitait la pluie et les grondements à la perfection.

Ils choisirent une table de 6 et s'installèrent à celle-ci tout en observant tout autour d'eux d'un air émerveillé. Ce n'est qu'après avoir repris leurs esprits qu'ils remarquèrent enfin, la scène ou était installé les instruments de Gaetana et James ainsi que leur micro.

La salle se remplit rapidement et nos 6 jeunes gens commencèrent à discuter.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel truc serait possible ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Il faut savoir s'attendre à tout mon chou, après tous, tu es à Poudlard, répondit Gaetana d'une voix qui le fit vibrer et rire ses camarades.

Il la regarda bizarrement puis reprit :

-Même, je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore pourrait avoir d'aussi bonne idée que les maraudeurs ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas possible, je suis sur que ça ne vient pas de lui !

Il commençait à s'agitait sur sa chaise en expliquant pourquoi il était impossible de surpasser les maraudeurs sous les yeux dépités de ses amis. Les autres commencèrent alors à discuter entre eux, laissant le soin à Sirius de s'arrêter quand il en aurait envie. Lily leva les yeux en l'air et sourit en disant à James :

-Finalement, je crois que je me suis trompée, il y a plus arrogant que toi !

-Merci, Lily, ce compliment me va droit au cœur, fit James et mimant une révérence (zavez déjà essayé la révérence assise ? XD).

Elle rit légèrement de sa pitrerie sous l'œil bienveillant de Gaetana. Sirius quant à lui continuait de déblatérer ses stupidités ignorant complètement que ses amis ne l'écoutaient plus depuis longtemps, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il fit mine de bouder.

-Vous êtes pas sympa, fit-il l'air malheureux ce qui fit sourire ses amis.

-Mon pauvre choupinet, rétorqua Gaetana avec malice tout en le prenant dans ses bras dans un semblant de compassion, mais faut pas nous en vouloir, c'est juste qu'on a préférer regarder James et Lily flirter, finit-elle avec un sourire presque sadique tandis qu'elle voyait les visages de ses amis rougir et celui de Sirius s'étirer d'un sourire.

-On ne flirte pas !! répondirent les deux concernés en échos à ces quelques mots ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire toute l'assemblée excepté les deux principaux concernés bien sur.

Ils commencèrent alors à manger tout en taquinant un James et une Lily dont les joues faisaient concurrence aux tomates mais ils arrêtèrent bien vite lorsque leurs cibles se mirent à faire des allusions sur Sirius et Gaetana et Remus et Megan. Ils finirent en éclat de rire avant de reprendre une autre discussion toute aussi futile portant sur une nouvelle blague à l'encontre des serpentards, malgré la réticence visible de Lily.

Tout le monde pouvait voir la bonne humeur qui régnait à la table des six gryffondors, malgré toutes les peines, les secrets et les culpabilités qu'ils cachaient, ils réussissaient à s'amuser comme des enfants en ce bal d'halloween ce qui ne manqua pas d'émouvoir notre directeur préféré : Albus Dumbledore qui fut désolé de « gâcher » ce bonheur en annonçant le début du bal et donc par conséquent la monté sur scène des jeunes adolescents.

-Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous passez tous une excellente soirée ! Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Halloween ! Maintenant que nous avons bien bu et bien manger je vous propose de danser ! Je vais donc demander à nos musiciens de bien vouloir rejoindre la scène, finit-il en se tournant vers les gryffondors avec un sourire d'excuse à sa petite fille. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne fit que lui tirer la langue puérilement en retour ce qui le fit rire discrètement.

Elle semblait s'amuser en extérieur mais à l'intérieur, Gaetana était totalement pétrifiée de peur et d'appréhension, elle redoutait ce que les autres allaient penser et songea encore une fois à ses parents et son frère absents en cette soirée si importante, elle espérait vivement qu'ils pourraient la voir de la où ils étaient et que comme James lui avaient dit, ils seraient fiers d'elle… Elle réfléchissait à tout ça en se dirigeant vers la scène accompagnée de ses amis, elle fut sortit de ses pensées par la main rassurante de James sur ses épaules, elle lui répondit avec un sourire sincère délivrant toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Les six gryffondors montèrent sur scène et d'un coup de baguette, Gaetana fit disparaître leurs vêtements de bal pour laisser place à des habits moldus : jeans bleu porté sur les hanches et T-shirt sérés noirs pour les garçons, un slim noir et un dos nu rouge pour Lily, un sort noir et un T-shirt violet pour Megan et enfin un jean taille basse et un bustier noir à lacet rouge pour Gaetana avec des converses rouges.

Cette dernière se plaça avec sa guitare derrière le micro tandis que James prenait place derrière sa batterie et les autres de part et d'autre de Gaetana. Elle prit alors la parole pour annoncer la couleur de cette soirée :

-Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop manger et que vous arriverez encore à danser ce soir, fit-elle en souriant. Nous allons commencer par une chanson sur l'amitié, c'est une chose importante que l'amitié, il faut la trouver et tout faire pour la préserver !

Elle fit sonner sa guitare et alors commença le concert :

_Un jour ou l'autre, tu aura besoin d'un ami_

_Un vrai, un qui ne te laissera pas tomber_

_Un qui t'aidera sans chercher de profit_

_Tout simplement quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer_

Les autres se mirent à la suivre et à chanter avec elle et James entama un rythme lent à la batterie.

_Car l'amitié, c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

_Le jour où t'es pas bien, je serais là_

_Le jour où t'as besoin de moi, je serais là_

_Le jour où t'es triste je serais là_

_Comme t'a été là pour moi_

_Car l'amitié, c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

_Un de ces jours, on se quittera_

_Ce jour là, on s'écrira, on s'appellera_

_On s'ra toujours là pour toi_

_Si y'a un problème on s'épaulera_

_Car l'amitié,c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

_Regarde les gens autour de toi_

_Vérifie si c'est des amis, des vrais_

_Des qui se barrerons pas !_

_Qui resterons là pour toi !_

_Car l'amitié, c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

_Car l'amitié, c'est beau, c'est précieux_

_C'est rare et mystérieux_

_Ca te fait te sentir heureux_

_Grâce à elle tu te sens mieux_

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils furent chaudement applaudis par l'assemblée. Remus, Sirius, Megan et Lily saluèrent leur public et quittèrent la scène en souhaitant bonne chance à leurs amis. Le concert reprit alors, ils enchaînaient chanson tristes, chanson rythmées, slow… Il en fallait pour tous les goûts et à chaque fois, ils étaient chaudement récompensés.

Quand vint la fin de la soirée, Gaetana prit le micro et parla avant la dernière chanson :

-Cette chanson est une de mes compositions, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, malheureusement, elle représente quelque chose pour chacun d'entre nous !

Nombreux furent ceux qui ne comprirent pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, seul son regard triste sembla les toucher. James lui fit un sourire réconfortant et elle commença à jouer lentement les premières notes à la guitare. Lorsque sa vois s'éleva enfin, elle était pleine de tristesse, de douleur et même un peu de colère tout en restant douce.

_Today I heard that someone left this earth _

_That someone disappeared left no mark here _

_Today I heard that someone just got up and left himself _

_Lying on the ground _

James reprit avec elle le refrain.

_Today is _

_Today is _

_Today is quiet in my town _

_Today is _

_Today is _

_Today is quiet in my town _

Elle continua seule, complètement emportée par son émotion, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes.

_Today two boys disappeared without noise _

_And I wish that I was them flying somewhere overhead _

_And tonight in silence, two lovers hate and find _

_One is bored _

_One is angry _

_But neither one of them is right, oh _

James se remit à chanter avec sa soeur de cœur, il ressentait toute sa peine et voyait qu'elle pleurait, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était avec elle pour la soutenir.

_Today is _

_Today is _

_Today is quiet in my town _

_Today is _

_Today is _

_Today is quiet in my town _

La musique devenait un peu plus prenante et l'émotion que les chanteur dégageaient ne faisait que s'intensifier laissant pantois les spectateurs et notamment leur amis qui ne comprenaient pas leur transe.

_Oh, somebody say something _

_Somebody say something _

_Somebody say something to me _

_Oh, someday say something _

_Someday say something _

_Someday say something cause I can't take this silence anymore _

_Anymore _

_Today is _

_Today is _

_Today is quiet in my town _

_Today is _

_Oh, today is _

_Today is too quiet in my town _

_Ooh _

_Today I heard _

_The sound of birds _

_And I wish that I _

_Was anywhere but here _

_It's too quiet, too quiet _

_It's too quiet, too quiet _

_It's too quiet _

_It's too quiet _

_It's just too quiet _

_Oh, it's too quiet _

_It's too quiet _

_It's too quiet _

_It's too quiet _

_It's too quiet _

_It's too quiet _

_In this town, _

_In here, in here, in here _

_It's too quiet in my town _

_Oh _

_I say it out _

_Today is _

_Today is _

_Today is quiet in my town _

_Today is _

_Today is _

_Today is too quiet in my town _

Elle termina seule les dernières paroles, les larmes avaient cessé, elle avait repris le contrôle, elle se tourna vers James et le regarda dans les yeux avant de finir.

_Today is _

_Today is _

_Today is quiet in my town_

Ils s'arrêtèrent, la tension était palpable, le silence l'intensifiait. Personne n'osait le briser, de peur de briser se moment si fort.

* * *

Bon, alors, ca vous a plu??

J'espère!!!!

La chanson c'était "quiet in my town" de civil twilight...

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier plus vite mais je promet rien....


	7. Annonce

Salut à tous !

Désolée de vous décevoir, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

C'est une note pour vous dire que je ne pense pas continuer cette fiction. Non pas que je l'abandonne, mais disons juste que je n'en suis pas satisfaite !

C'était ma première fic et je trouve que l'histoire ne prend pas tout à fait la forme que je veux lui donner, mes idées ont évolué et je pense faire une réécriture que je posterais peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurais plus avancé dans mes chapitres de manière à pouvoir poster plus souvent.

Les personnages et l'intrigue resterais les mêmes, mais il y aurait plus d'actions et de réflexions, notamment sur les sentiments…

Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui s'attendaient à un nouveau chapitre, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçus par la prochaine version de cette fiction s'il vous prend l'envie de la lire…

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi…

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne après midi et espère vous revoir parmi mes lecteurs la prochaine fois…

Gros bisous !


End file.
